Bruised Heart and Body
by ravens23fan
Summary: Naley Story Summary Inside......
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Naley continued to have problems after the whole Carrie thing. Not being able to make it work they got a divorce. Now Six Years later they both still love each other but are trying to move on. Nathan lives alone in their old house only thinking about haley and Haley lives with her new boyfriend. No one knows the things that Haley's boyfriend does to her and Haley wants to keep it that way...

**Note:** Jamie is ten in this story. 

* * *

Bruised Heart and Body

Chapter One 

Darkness covered Tree Hill's streets as rain lightly tapped against the roof tops. The clouds moved across the sky as small strikes of lightning flashed through the night sky. The only thing that could be heard was the deep breaths and the rustling of bed sheets. She moved back and fourth up and down, but sleep wouldn't take over her body. She wanted to get a peaceful night sleep just this once. 

Haley had been trying to get to sleep for hours but she couldn't. It had been like this for six years, ever since she and Nathan spilt. And she didn't see things changing anytime soon. Her body ached for sleep but it wouldn't come. How could she go on like this with her body in such pain and her heart aching as well? 

She slowly rolled over staring at her Boyfriends face. It broke her heart living like this. He would never be Nathan. She often wondered what Nathan did at Night did he think about her, or did he sleep with random girls not even caring about their past. 

"Are you still up" Her boyfriend asked. 

"Yeah" Haley replied. 

"Why….god, go to sleep" He said as he rolled over and put the pillow over his head. 

"Sorry…I just can't sleep. Don't worry about me go back to sleep Charlie" Haley said as he mumbled something that she couldn't hear. 

Haley closed her eyes but all she saw was Nathan, all she felt was Nathan, all she remembered was Nathan. She quickly opened her eyes and wiped away the small tear that had fallen. She tried to contain her sobs not wanting to wake Charlie again. 

Slowly moving off the Bed she made her way to the bathroom and removed her clothes. She moved into the shower letting the water fall gently upon her skin. The warm water relaxing her muscles and her mind.

* * *

Nathan stood out on the balcony staring at the pouring rain. Desperately wanting to know what she was doing, how she was feeling and if she was thinking of him. Sometimes he closed his eyes wishing she was standing in his arms watching the rain fall with him. When he was really missing her he always imagined her sweet voice talking to him or telling him how much she missed him, and how much she loved him with all her heart. 

He slowly walked back inside as the rain stopped and silence filled the air. He quickly lay on his bed, the one that he had once shared with his wife. He opened his eyes staring at the night stand. Their wedding picture still sat there. He refused to move it even after the divorce was final. He smiled at the two people in the picture. 

They looked so happy and they were. He wanted to bad to go back to the time where Haley was his wife and wanted to be in his arms twenty four seven. But those days were long gone; he knew he should move on. But how do you move on when you're still in love with your past.

**So This chapter is really short...i just wanted to show Naley's thoughts and feelings in this chapter...the next chapters are much longer and have a lot more things going on. I hope you enjoy...Please comment and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haley slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them as she saw the bright light coming through the blinds in her room. She gently reached for Charlie but was only met with the cold empty sheets. She let out a breath as she looked at the clock, 9:00. She had to get up and get Jamie dressed, Nathan would be here soon to pick him up. 

She quietly walked into her son's room, and smiled at the sight before her. James was spread across his whole bed with his feet dangling off the end of the bed. 

"Jamie" Haley whispered. 

"Go away" He said as he pulled the pillow over his head. 

"Jamie your dad will be here any minute to pick you up" Haley said as he quickly sat up. "That's what I thought" Haley said walking out of the room. 

* * *

Haley sipped her coffee trying to force herself to fully wake up. Finally giving up she laid her head against the counter and closed her eyes. She could feel herself going to sleep but she was quickly awakened when she heard the door bell. 

"Hi" She said tightly pulling her robe around her body as she let Nathan inside. "Jamie's still getting ready…want some coffee" Haley asked. 

"That would be great" Nathan said with a smile. 

"Here you go" 

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Nathan asked getting queasy at the thought of her sleeping with her boyfriend. 

"Yeah the rain was bothering me" 

"Since when does rain bother you?"

"About six years now" Haley said as Nathan looked down. 

"Dad" Jamie yelled as he ran in. 

"Hey Kid" Nathan said as he pulled his son into a hug. 

"You ready to go" Haley asked. 

"Yeah" Jamie replied. 

"Good….Lets head out" Nathan said. 

"Bye Mom"

"Get your but over here and give me a hug" Haley said as she pulled her son to her. 

"Ok mom let go I'm only going for one night….I know that….have fun with your dad" Haley said as she let him go. 

"Bye hales" 

"See ya later Nate"

* * *

"So…."Jamie said as they got into the car.

"What" Nathan asked. 

"What were you and mom talking about?" 

"Nothing important nosey" 

"Hey you're my family I'm suppose to care." Jamie said with the famous Scott Smirk.

"That smirk might work on your mother but it doesn't work on me" Nathan said as he looked at the road. 

"Do you ever think you'll get back together?" Jamie asked. 

"Why would we…"

"Because you guys love each other" 

"Love's not enough"

"Why not" 

"Because there's to many problems ok…to many mistakes" Nathan explained wanting nothing more then to tell Jamie yes were going to get back together as soon as possible. 

"You should still fight for her….Her boyfriends a dick" 

"Jamie." Nathan scolded. 

"What he is."

"Well I don't know him so I can't agree." 

"Please I know you don't like him…just because he's with mom…right" 

"Maybe" 

"You guys need to forget the past and move on together." 

"Look we're home" Nathan said trying to Change the subject. 

"You're not off the hook" Jamie said as he walked out of the car and into the house. 

Nathan followed his son into the house, hoping his son was right and they would get a second chance.

* * *

Haley flipped through channels trying to find something that didn't remind her of her life. 

"The Brat Gone" Charlie asked. 

"He's not a brat" 

"Whatever." Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Do you work tomorrow" Haley asked. 

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah I do" he said. 

"So I was thinking we could relax tonight" Haley said as he rubbed his shoulders softly the way she used to for Nathan. 

"Why" He said as he pushed her hands away. 

"Because I missed you" 

"Yeah right" 

"Charlie come on….." Haley said as he walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall. 

"I don't want to ok" 

"Fine" 

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry if I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend." Haley said as she started to walk away. 

"Hey I didn't say you could leave" Charlie said as he twisted her arm. 

"Charlie stop please" Haley pleaded. 

"Stop acting like bitch and then I'll stop" 

"I didn't do anything" Haley said as she tried to pull her arm away. 

"Stop acting like you're the victim in this" He yelled as he brought his hand to the side of her face and slapped her.

"Charlie I have to work tomorrow I don't want to have to cover up again." Haley explained as she held her face. 

"Then stop talking" He said as he walked out of the room. 

Haley practically ran to their bedroom quickly shutting the door. Her face felt like it was on fire and the tears that sprang from her eyes weren't helping. 

"Get a hold of yourself….you can handle this you have before and you'll have to again." Haley told herself as she lay down on the bed and silently drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Theres the 2nd Chapter please tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Haley tried to open her eyes but the pain was to strong. As her hand held the side of her face she tried to find her way to the bathroom. She slowly looked up at her reflection; she saw the bruise that was forming on the side of her face. She swallowed hard knowing it would be a hard one to cover up.

How could life get to this? She had been happy once, she had loved once, but that was all in the past now. She needed to accept her life. She had a boyfriend that was there, a boyfriend that would never cheat on her, sure he lost his temper some times but she could handle it, most the time. The first time he had hit her she never felt so sick. The first time they had slept together was worse.

She never wanted it but he did and that's all that matter. She was so used to Nathan being loving and caring as they made love but Charlie was nothing like that. All he wanted was a quick fuck and he didn't care if he hurt her in the process, it was his way or no way.

She slowly looked back up at herself staring into her broken eyes. She had to put the strong face on she had to go to work today, eventually Nathan would be dropping off Jamie and Nathan could read her like a book. One hint of defeat or pain in her eyes and Nathan would know. Jamie was exactly the same, he knew her almost as much as Nathan did. He'd suspected things since she started dating Charlie but she always convinced him that Charlie was the perfect boyfriend.

Finally enough cover up was on her face so the bruise disappeared. She practiced smiling in the mirror for a few minutes trying to see which smile looked real today and which one was plastered with fakeness. She tried as hard as she could but today she had no happiness in her, nothing to make that fake smile look real.

Knowing she couldn't handle annoying teenagers at work today she slowly picked up the phone and called in sick. They would find a replacement, and to be honest right now she didn't care if they did.

Relaxing against the couch Haley gently closed her eyes praying the pain would subside. Taking shallow breaths she tried to force her body to sleep, but her body completely woke up when the door bell rang.

Calmly opening the door she was met with Nathan and Jamie.

"Hey Mom" Jamie said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here" Haley asked.

"I have no school today remember"

"I figured you'd want to see him before you go to work" Nathan explained as he too walked inside.

"That's really sweet but I'm not going to work today"

"Haley James not going to school" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm not feeling to good" Haley explained avoiding Nathan's stare.

"Your ok right" Nathan asked worry settling in his heart.

"Yeah don't worry about me…you should probably go to practice or something"

"Yeah I guess….if you need me call and I'll be there"

"Thanks but it's not your job anymore" Haley uttered.

"What worrying about you…Because I'll never stop"

"No….I know you'll always worry about me….Just like I'll always worry about you…I'm talking about taking care of me…that's not your job anymore. I have friends, a boyfriend who can take care of me…" Haley pointed out.

"Yeah doesn't mean I don't want to" Nathan stated as he looked down into Haley's eyes. He still saw the love and passion that swirled around in the deep brown color; he only wished she would act on it.

"Well I'll see you later" Haley whispered opening the door for him to leave.

"Yeah" He replied leaning down and kissing the top of her head before yelling good bye to Jamie and leaving.

* * *

"Mom are you ok" Jamie asked a few hours after Nathan had left.

"Yeah I'm fine honey" Haley said as she chopped up vegetables for lunch.

"Are you sure"

"Yeah….just tired"

"Why do you stay with Charlie when dad's the one that makes you happy"

"Jamie I love Charlie me and your father are just a memory" Haley sighed.

"You don't love him…and when you're with Charlie you never smile the way you do when you're with dad"

"That's not true"

"Mom" Jamie whispered.

"Jamie I know you want me and your dad to be together but there's too many problems ok" Haley explained as she went back to cooking.

"I just wish you would see that your never gonna be happy unless your with dad" and with that Jamie walked to his room and shut his door.

Haley couldn't help at smile at Jamie's actions. He was a smart kid and he could see that she still had feelings for Nathan; she just wished he could see how difficult things were when they were together.

* * *

Nathan practically ran through the grocery store desperately searching for the junk food he needed. All he wanted to do for the rest of the day was go home play NBA live and eat junk food. Sure it was totally high school but he didn't care, he had had the best times in high school….with Haley.

Finally finding the chips he wanted he quickly sprinted to the front of the store, but not before running into some girl walking the other way.

"I'm so sorry" Nathan said as he helped her pick up her things.

"No I wasn't paying attention" she explained with a smile.

"Neither was I" Nathan said trying to hide his embracement.

"My name's Tess"

"Hi…Nathan Scott" Nathan said as he stuck out his hand. She gently shook it and smiled even brighter. Nathan tried to return the smile but his eyes moved to his hand and the finger that had held his wedding ring for so many years.

"Are you ok" She asked.

"Yeah I'm just…busy…got to go"

"Right…well maybe I'll see you around"

"Yeah maybe" He said as he walked away and to the check out counter.

* * *

"I'm home" Charlie yelled as he walked inside their place.

"Hi" Haley said not knowing what mood he was in.

"Hey you" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine…stressful but no one got in my way" Charlie explained as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Should you really be drinking?"

"Haley don't do this again….I don't want tonight to end how last night did"

"And how did last night end" Jamie asked as he walked out of his room.

"When did you get here?"

"My dad dropped me off"

"Right your dad the Jack ass" Charlie said as he took a swig of his beer.

"My dad's not a jack ass" Jamie yelled.

"Haley get your kid out of my way before he accidentally falls." Charlie said with a smirk as he walked over to the TV.

"Jamie go to bed"

"What…why"

"Jamie please just go to bed"

"Fine…go spend time with your boyfriend." Jamie said as he slammed his bedroom door.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Haley whispered to herself as she walked over and sat next to Charlie on the couch.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the comments...i'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you liked this chapter. If i get enought comments i'll ud again today or tonight. Comment!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Not: Jamie Does Not know what Charlie does to Haley. Haley works really hard to keep it from him. Because she know if Jamie finds out then he'll tell Nathan and we all know what Nathan will do. The begining of this chapter is really sad so sorry about that...please comment. **

Chapter Four

Haley could feel herself being pulled out of deep slumber. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Charlie move on top of her.

"Charlie I'm sleeping" Haley said as he pushed her top up. "Charlie please" Haley said.

But he didn't listen he quickly pulled her top off and forced his lips against hers.

"Charlie Jamie is right down the hall stop please" She asked again as he stopped kissing her and looked down at her.

"If you forgot you're my girlfriend so shut up" He said slapping her across the face. Haley closed her eyes trying to keep the tears in as she felt him move her underwear down her legs and completely off her body. She could feel Charlie starting to get angrier and harder as he moved his hand up and down her body.

She could hear him groaning in her ear as he left bite marks along her body. Stopping every now and then to slap her again. She tried to cry out but before the sound could leave her lips he would slap her again and again and again. The tears rolled down her face as he forcefully pushed into her body.

_"Hales are you sure" Nathan asked as she nodded and gently leaned up and kissed him. "Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop" _

_"I love you and I want this" Haley said as Nathan nodded._

She slowly let out a sob as the pain ran through her body. He quickly thrust in and out of her ignoring her cries. It was getting hard to breathe as he put all of his weight on top of her not caring if he was suffocating her.

_"Are you ok" Nathan asked as he kissed her gently on the lips. _

_"I love you so much" She whispered as Nathan slowly moved within her. _

_"I love you too Mrs. Scott" He whispered back. _

Charlie continued to push into her smirking when he saw her tears.

"Tell me you like it" Charlie said as he held her face.

"I…I like it" Haley cried.

"Good" He pushed inside of her one last time before he collapsed on top of her. Haley's whole body was shaking and she couldn't stop the tears from falling

"Stop crying you know you wanted it"

"Why do always….do that"

"Do what have sex with my girl friend?"

"I'd call it something else but you wouldn't care" Haley said as she rolled over.

"Listen" He said pulling her body to his. "I can do what ever I want to you because you are my girlfriend. Stop acting like a little baby" He said as he shoved her against the head board.

Haley gripped her head as she watched him walk out of the room and slam the front door.

"Mom" Jamie asked as he walked in. Haley quickly covered herself with the sheet and slowly sat up.

"Honey go wait for me in the kitchen. I'll make you breakfast." Haley explained.

"Are you ok"

"Honey please go wait for me" She said as she tried to control how much her body was still shaking.

"Ok" He whispered as he walked out of the room. Haley leaned back onto the mattress and closed her eyes.

_"I love you" Nathan whispered again after hours of making love. _

_"I love you too…thank you for making this so special" She whispered against his lips. _

_"Anything for you hales…Always and Forever" Nathan whispered. _

Haley quickly sat up and looked around. After getting dressed she wiped away her tears and then walked into the kitchen to see what Jamie was doing.

* * *

Nathan walked through his house trying to find something to do. He wanted to see his family to spend time with them. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, wearing, if she was smiling or crying. He wanted to know all these things. He needed her, god he wanted her so bad.

Seeing her whenever he picked up or dropped of Jamie wasn't enough. He loved her and he would never get over her, never. He quickly walked upstairs and into his bedroom closet after a few minutes he found the box he was looking for. Throwing the lid aside he smiled.

Nathan slowly placed the tape into the VCR and waited for the picture to come on.

_"Ok Jamie walk to momma come here" Haley said as she held her arms out for Jamie to walk to her. He smiled as he took a step towards his mother. _

_"Nathan did you see that" Haley asked Nathan as he nodded. _

_"I'm Filming hales of course I saw it." _

_"Come on baby" Haley said again getting a giggle from Jamie._

Nathan watched the screen smiling nonstop at his family.

_Jamie giggled again as Haley picked him and started tickling him. _

_"I got you oh I got you" Haley said again and again to her son. _

_"Hales your gonna kill the kid" Nathan said from behind the camera. _

_"Oh shush he loves it" Haley said looking at her giggling son. _

_"I know he loves you…just like I do" Nathan said as Haley looked up at him. _

_"I love you too" Haley said as she moved toward the camera. _

_"What are you doing" Nathan asked. _

_"Put the camera down" Haley said with a smirk. _

_"Ok" Nathan said as he pulled her closer to him letting the camera fall onto the couch. _

Nathan smiled even more as he watched them gently kiss each other and hold each other like they were each others life support. Nathan and Haley slowly looked at their son as He laughed at them.

_You laughing at us baby" Nathan asked. _

_"I think he is" Haley said as she pulled him to her lap. _

_"The camera's still on" Nathan said as he reached over and turned it off. _

Nathan stared at the black screen not realizing he was crying until he brought his hand to his face. He wanted them back, he should have never agreed to the divorce.

* * *

"Jamie" Brooke yelled as she ran up to her god son and hugged him.

"How's my god son" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine" He said with a smirk.

"You look more and more like your dad everyday" Brooke said as he nodded.

"I know mom says that all the time"

"I bet she does" Brook said as she saw Haley walking up to them from her car.

"Go play" Brooke said as Jamie nodded and walked onto the river court.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey you"

"How are you" Brooke asked.

"I'm good" Haley said placing her famous fake smile on her face.

"So how are you and Charlie Doing?"

"Were fine…doing really good"

"So he's controlling his anger more" Brooke asked.

"Oh ya he's perfect" Haley lied. She hadn't lying to her best friend, she felt like she was betraying her in some way.

"He's never hit you has he" Brooke asked.

"No he would never do that…he just has hard days and we fight…He would never…a hit me" Haley explained as Brooke nodded. _"She believed me"_ Haley thought.

"Good because you deserve better then that"

"I love him were good together"

"Oh so were talking about Nathan now" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke stop it you know that me and Nathan are just friends"

"Right…."

"Brooke Nathan and I have been over for a really long time"

"But you both still love each other ok"

"Brooke stop" Haley said shaking her head.

"No…you and Nathan made a huge mistake…you rushed the divorce just because of some whore of a nanny"

"Brooke I said stop" Haley yelled.

"Hales I just want what's best for you"

"What's best for me…you don't know anything. Jamie Come on lets go"

"Hales wait"

"Brooke just leave it alone" Haley said as she walked off.

* * *

"I miss her so much man" Nathan said as Lucas sat across from him at Nathan's house.

"I know man she misses you too…but you got to understand if you wanted to fight for her you should have a long time ago"

"I was hurt then….and I…."

"Nathan you can't change what happened ok"

"I know that but I want to…I don't know what to do"

"Nate she's happy with someone else."

"He can't make her happy like I can….he can't love her like I can."

"Nate I know you love her I do. But you have to let it go ok"

"I don't want to"

"You have to for Haley"

"What if I can't?"

* * *

**So there it is...hope you like...please comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This Chapter is mostly flashbacks showing Nathan and Haley Breaking up...**

* * *

Chapter Five

Haley moved back and fourth not being Able to get Nathan out of her mind….Across town Nathan did the same thing, not being able to get Haley out of his mind.

_"I am trying" Haley yelled. _

_"Yeah right" _

_"You're the one who screwed things up…you should be happy I'm even trying to work things out between us" Haley screamed. _

_"Haley why can't we just move on from this" _

_"We don't just move on from you screwing the nanny" _

_"Nothing happened between us you know that…so stop saying I screwed her when I didn't"_

_"You wanted to" _

_"What…why would I want to when I have you" Nathan yelled._

_"Because I've never been enough…there's always ex girlfriends on your computer or my sister, New girls at school, college cheerleaders, and then Nanny's. I've never been enough for you. And you say that you don't do anything but every time you flirt with them and sure flirting isn't that bad I guess, but you do it all the time" _

_"Hales…I…"_

_"It's who you are…and sometimes I think you would be better as a bachelor"_

_"Haley" Nathan said stepping closer to her but she quickly turned away. _

_"I don't think us working on our relationship will ever fix the way I feel…I'm sorry but…I think we're not meant to be" Haley whispered. She slowly turned around and stared at her broken husband. _

_"Hales I love you, you know that" _

_"Yeah and I will always love you…but we both want different things…and us being together is holding us back."_

_"I want you and Jamie that's all I want" _

_"I want a husband I can trust…a husband that doesn't put some stupid game above his family…don't I deserve that" Haley yelled as Tears stained her face. _

_"Of course you do and I can give that to you" Nathan said as he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. _

_"Hales…I want you" _

_"I want a divorce and this time…I really do want it." Haley whispered. _

Nathan tossed back and fourth so many thoughts so many painful memories.

_"Jamie we have to talk to you" Haley said as she sat next to him on the couch. _

_"What" He asked. _

_"Your mom and I are not doing so well" Nathan said looking at Haley but she refused to look at him. _

_"Ok…" Jamie whispered. _

_"Momma's gonna move out and me and daddy aren't gonna be together anymore honey" Haley explained. _

_"Why" _

_"It has nothing to do with you" Nathan quickly said. _

_"Why don't you guys love each other anymore?" _

_"Honey we do its just complicated." _

_"Does it have to do with Nanny Carrie" Jamie asked. _

_"Yeah kind of" Haley said as she took a deep breath." _

_"Will I get to see both of you?" _

_"Of course you will baby" _

_"Ok…I guess that's ok" Jamie said as he ran out of the room. _

Haley closed her eyes as she let the warm water run over her body. She had to stop remembering these things.

_Haley slowly walked from the closet back to the bed as she packed her things in her suitcases. _

_"Need help" Nathan asked as he walked in. Haley slowly turned around and saw his tear stained face, she couldn't help but feel guilty but she had to do this. _

_"No you should go play with Jamie or something" _

_"Lucas just picked him up"_

_"Oh ok" She said trying to zip a suit case" _

_"Is there anything I can say that will make you stay with me?" _

_"No" She murmured. _

_"I'm always gonna love you hales" _

_"I know you will" _

_Nathan slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from the back. _

_"Nate" She whispered. _

_"I just want to hold you one last time Haley" He said as she leaned back into his embrace. _

_"I love you Nathan" Haley whispered. _

_"I love you too" _

_Nathan slowly leaned down and kissed her bare neck, he gently moved his kisses up to right bellow her ear. Haley held on to his hands tight as he sucked her skin softly._

_"Hales" _

_"What" _

_"I want to make love to you" Nathan stated as Haley nodded and turned around. Pushing her lips to his as he moved them to the bed. Haley couldn't move her lips from his; it had been so long since they had been intimate and now that they were breaking up this was the last time he would make love to her. _

_"Hales" Nathan moaned as she kissed his chest. "Haley…" Nathan said again. _

_"What" She asked in between kisses. _

_"Stay with me…do you feel this we have so much love and passion for each other." Nathan explained. _

_"Nathan I…" _

_"Please Haley just stay" Nathan pleaded as she smiled at him. Haley slowly leaned up and kissed him with all the love she felt in her heart and then she gently pulled away. _

_"Hales" Nathan said as she got off the bed and grabbed her suit cases. _

_"I hope you find the girl you've always wanted" Haley said as she walked out. _

_"You're the girl I've always wanted" Nathan said to himself. _

Nathan stared at their wedding picture again and again. Trying to pretend Haley would be coming home to him any minute, wishing that Haley would walk through the door and walk right to him and kiss him softly.

**Comment and i'll post more...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nathan slowly walked into the grocery store, needing a case of beer. He had been consumed with thoughts of Haley and he needed to wash away his pain. Quickly he grabbed the beer and then made his way to the front of the Store.

"Nathan" A voice said from behind him.

"Tess... Right" Nathan said as he turned around.

"Yeah you're back so soon" she asked.

"Yeah I got thirsty" Nathan said pointing to the beer.

"Right….well have fun" She said walking off. Nathan took a deep breath and spoke three words he thought he would never speak to anyone besides Haley.

"See you around" He called.

"Yeah hopefully soon" She said with a smile. She was beautiful and had a great smile. Her hair was light blonde and she had beautiful hazel eyes, she looked nothing like Haley. Nathan couldn't understand how he could be attracted to someone who didn't resemble Haley considering how much he stilled loved her. He loved her dark brown eyes and her dark short hair, even the months Haley had been blonde, and they still didn't look anything like each other.

"Thanks" Nathan said as he paid for his beer and walked away. It felt so wrong thinking about another girl. Haley had a boyfriend and they had been divorced for six years now. He still felt like it would be cheating like Haley would get hurt and the last thing Nathan wanted to do was hurt Haley more then he had in the past.

* * *

"So I'm ready to leave" Charlie said packing up his suitcase.

"How long will you be gone?" Haley asked.

"A couple days" He said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Ok I'll miss you" She whispered.

"I know you will" Charlie said as he walked out.

Haley felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her now. He was gone for a few days, she didn't have to worry about him hitting her or trying to hit Jamie. That was what she feared the most. He never had hit Jamie but he always got so mad with Jamie and every time they would fight he would threaten her, saying he would start hitting Jamie too.

She knew Jamie couldn't be around him alone that's why every time he was at her place she never left him alone with Charlie. Jamie was his father's son and would say something sarcastic without a thought. She didn't want to come home to Jamie beaten everywhere, Bruises on his face and body. The thought made her sick.

"Hey mom" Jamie said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey you."

"Can we go see Dad?"

"What…" Haley asked.

"Please I really want to see Dad today"

"Sure I'll drop you off" Haley said as she grabbed her coat.

"You know you could stay and Hang out with us…" Jamie suggested.

"I don't know honey."

"Just saying" Jamie said as he walked out to the car.

* * *

Nathan slowly made his way to the front door and quickly opened it. His heart warmed as he saw Haley and Jamie standing in the door way.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Your son wanted to see you….is it ok if he stays" Haley asked with a smile.

"Yeah come in" Nathan said as Jamie walked inside. "You coming Hales" Nathan asked.

"I…I should probably get home"

"Your boyfriends gone….spend some time with us" Nathan asked.

"I guess" Haley said as she walked inside and Nathan shut the door. "You haven't really changed much" Haley said looking around.

"You haven't really been here since you moved out have you" Nathan asked.

"No it was too hard" Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"So My parents together in the same room….what should we do" Jamie asked with the Scott smirk.

"I was just gonna make dinner do you guys want to help" Nathan asked.

"Sure…mom would love too" Jamie said as he ran to the back door. "I'm gonna go play basketball tell me when the food is done." Jamie yelled.

"You don't have to Hales" Nathan said.

"It's fine….you still keep everything in the same place" Haley asked as she opened cupboards.

"Yeah I do" Nathan said as he watched her.

"You're gonna help me I hope" Haley said with a smile.

"Of course." He said as he gently placed his hand on her elbow. Nathan and Haley both felt the passion run through his finger tips into her arm. They both loved the feeling and missed days where they we only touch each other, whispering sweet things to one another.

"I should get cooking" Haley said pulling away.

"Yeah"

Nathan slowly sat down at the counter and watched her cook. She was so concentrated but she still looked amazing. He loved how she tucked her hair behind her ears as she focused on her task. He wanted so bad to kiss her, and hold her forever. When he had opened the door and found Jamie and Haley standing there it was like his wishes were coming true. It felt like old times before accident and Carrie. It felt so amazing to watch Haley cook the family dinner and then turn and see Jamie Playing Basketball outside. It was the life he wanted so bad.

Haley knew he was staring at her but she was determined not to look at him. She knew he would be smiling or worse smirking. His smirks were her weakness and if she saw one after all this time she knew she would pounce on him. It felt so weird to be in this house again, cooking for her family again. Usually she would make a small dinner for her and Jamie and Charlie would come home with something from a fast food restaurant.

"You need help"

"No" Haley quickly answered knowing he was standing right behind her.

"Are you sure" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"I should probably call Charlie to see if he got to his hotel ok" Haley said pulling away from him. "Can you make sure the Mac and cheese doesn't burn" She asked as she walked to the phone.

"Yeah" Nathan said as his heart slowly broke, he had been so close to feeling like they used to and then she brought up him. Her boyfriend, the man who got to touch her, kiss her and most likely make love to her. The thought of Haley sleeping with another man made him feel so broken and sick.

Haley hung up the phone and walked back over to the stove.

"Is he ok" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Haley said as she stirred the food.

"Just making sure."

"Here try this" Haley said as she put some of the noodles on a spoon for Nathan to try.

"It taste great hales" Nathan said staring into her eyes. Haley slowly moved closer to him and stroked his face softly.

"I'm glad you like it" Haley said as the back door opened.

"Sorry am I interrupting something" Jamie asked.

"No" Haley said pulling away. Nathan felt cold the minute Haley moved her touch away from him.

"Let's eat."

* * *

After laughing and eating dinner was finally over and they agreed that Jamie would stay the night with Nathan.

"I should get going" Haley said as she walked towards the door.

"Hales" Nathan said walking up to her.

"Yeah" she asked.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am" Haley said as she placed the fake smile on her face praying Nathan believed it.

"So you love Charlie"

"Yeah…." Haley whispered.

"Good you deserve someone who will take care of you" Nathan said.

"Thanks"

"So this is gonna sound weird but…I met this girl and I was thinking about asking her out but I wanted to ask your permission" Haley felt like she had be stabbed right in her heart. It's not like she expected him to always be single…but the moments that they had shared tonight felt like he still cared about her, not like he had met someone else. _"I guess it was all a lie…just like we always were" _Haley thought.

"Nathan you don't' have to ask your ex wife permission to date"

"I know I just wanted to"

"Nathan it's your life" Haley said stepping away from him.

"Hales…"

"What" She asked again with the fake smile.

"Is this ok"

"Nathan I didn't ask you before I started dating Charlie, its your life and if you found a girl you like then you should ask her out…maybe she'll be the one" Haley said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Haley" Nathan whispered as he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"I should go…..I hope she's great" Haley said as she walked out.

* * *

Haley slowly walked into her silent house. No son, no boyfriend, no ex husband that she still loved with all her heart. Only her. After a few minutes of sitting on the couch she quickly made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Congratulations Haley you have nothing anymore" Haley whispered to her self as she quickly gulped the wine down and lay down on the couch.

* * *

**Hope you liked the Naley...tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Noe: Ok so here's the thing...i have this problem with uding like really fast...good news for you guys...but sometimes i think i ud too fast...what do you guys think? ENJOY the Chapter **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

"Haley I'm home" Charlie yelled as he walked inside.

"Hey you" She said still hung-over from another lonely night of drinking.

"Did you miss me?"

"Always" Haley whispered.

_"Always and Forever Hales" Nathan whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. _

"Come here I missed you"

"Good"

"Things are gonna be different hales were gonna be so happy" He whispered.

"I'd like that" Haley said. Was it true could things really be different for them? Here heart was warming at the thought. He could change she thought. He would change into an amazing man. A better man then Nathan ever was. A man who wouldn't cheat on her, a man that one day could be the father of a beautiful child. "I love you" she told him as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Why don't we order in Pizza and watch a movie together"

"Ok…I'll get the number"

"Don't worry about it I'll get it…..why don't you get some wine or something" Charlie suggested as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks"

"Yeah we'll take a large Hawaiian pizza" Charlie said into the phone as Haley poured two glasses of wine and sat down on the couch. She felt so happy at that moment. He was being a good boyfriend.

"Thanks baby" He said as he sipped the wine and wrapped his arms around her.

"So your really gonna change" Haley asked worried about his answer.

"Yeah you're the best thing I have why would I want to lose you"

"I love you"

"I love you too Haley James" Haley smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly. It was nice to be able to kiss him when she wanted to…and not be forced into it.

"As much as I would like to continue Jamie will be coming home soon" Haley said as she felt Charlie tense.

"Why" He yelled.

"Charlie calm down he lives here too" Haley said as she felt his hand meet her face just like he always did. She had fallen for it….he wasn't going to change, he never would and she had to live with that.

"I don't want him here Haley" He yelled inches away from her face.

"He's my son"

"Yeah because you married some stupid Guy in high school and then he knocked you up"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Your pathetic son was a mistake….the only reason Nathan stayed with you as long as he did was because of the brat you call a child. It's actually kind of funny that he choose the nanny" Charlie said with an evil laugh. Haley could feel tears streaming her face and before she knew it she stood up and slapped him.

"What the hell was that" he asked as he shoved her against the wall.

"I'm sorry'

"You're going to be" He yelled again as he slapped her….again….again and again. Haley felt like her face was on fire. The pain was so intense and he still wouldn't stop. "It doesn't feel good does it" He yelled. Haley's body was getting weak and she was slowly sliding down the wall. Once she was on the Floor he kicked her once in the stomach before he walked off into the other room.

She opened her eyes and forced herself to keep them open as she slowly got up and walked to the phone.

"Hello" Nathan said into the phone.

"Nathan it's….Haley" she said trying to sound normal which was hard considering she had just gotten beat.

"Hales are you ok"

"Yeah…um I need you too keep Jamie tonight…I know he was suppose to come home tonight but there's some things going on and I wouldn't be good for him to come home"

"You want to screw your boyfriend so you don't want you son home"

"Nathan it's not that" Haley cried into the phone not being able to keep it in.

"Haley what's wrong" Nathan asked hearing the pain and seriousness in her voice.

"Nothing just keep Jamie tonight I'll call you tomorrow" Haley explained.

"Haley talk to me"

"Nathan stop….." Haley said as she stopped seeing Charlie staring at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"Hang up the phone Haley" Charlie said loud enough for Haley that only Haley could hear him.

"Nathan I have to go tell Jamie I love him"

"Haley…..Haley" Nathan said into the phone as he heard the dial tone.

"Why were you calling him" Charlie asked.

"I was telling him not to bring Jamie home tonight"

"Right why don't you go to bed" He said as Haley nodded and moved past him. "You know I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would be a good girlfriend" Charlie told her as Haley nodded and walked into their bedroom.

* * *

Nathan and Jamie quickly tossed the basketball back and fourth at the river court playing a quick game of one on one.

"I won again loser" Jamie said as he smirked at his father.

"I let you win" Nathan said breathless.

"Yeah right old man"

"Come here kid" Nathan said as he started chasing his son.

"Hey back up" Jamie yelled as Nathan picked him up.

"Just because your getting older doesn't mean I can't still do this" Nathan said as she swung James around in his arms.

"You two look like you're having fun" A voice said behind them. Nathan sat Jamie on the ground and then slowly turned around staring into hazel eyes.

"Tess hey" Nathan said as he looked down at her. She was in short shorts with a gray sports bra. "What are you doing" Nathan asked.

"Running" She said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I could have guessed that" Nathan said with a smile. Jamie quickly rolled his eyes at the girl's lame attempts to flirt with his father.

"What are you doing….playing with your brother?"

"No this is my son" Nathan said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry….you don't look old enough to have a son that old" She said smiling at Jamie.

"He and My mom were high school sweet hearts they got married at sixteen and then had me a year later…..There the type of couple you see in the movies" Jamie sad with a smirk.

"I didn't realize you were married" Tess said walking away.

Nathan took a deep breath and said the thing he promised he would never tell a girl ever.

"Tess….I'm divorced."

"Oh so your single"

"Yeah I am" Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"He still loves my mom" Jamie added.

"Wow He's so cute" Tess told Nathan.

"You know I am right here you can talk to me directly…unless that's too hard to process" Jamie said.

"Jamie stop" Nathan said.

"I guess I'll see you Nathan"

"Maybe we could get something to eat sometime" Nathan offered.

"I'd like that a lot…..do you have your cell phone"

"Yeah here" he said handing it to her as she added her phone number in.

"Here you go" Tess said with another smile.

"Thanks"

"Bye you two" she said as she ran off"

"Please tell me you're not into a whore like that"

"Jamie stop that ok….Me and your mom are done you need to understand that" Nathan yelled.

"What ever have fun on your date" Jamie said as she walked off.

"Jamie wait" Nathan yelled.

"Go to hell" Jamie yelled as he started to jog away.

"Great job Nathan" Nathan told himself as he sat down on the bench.

**Hope you like it please tell me what you think...don't just read it take a couple seconds and comment too. Thanks...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: What Can i say i'm addicted to Updating. I hope you like this chapter...I do.**

Chapter Eight

Nathan waited patiently down stairs as Jamie packed some of his things.

"Jamie come on your mom is waiting" Nathan yelled up stairs. Nathan felt horrible, he had never had a fight with Jamie, not like the one they had had at the river court. He knew Jamie was right. But he needed to move on and Tess seemed really nice and the best part was she was nothing like Haley.

"I'm ready" Jamie said as he walked out to the car.

"You know I love you right." Nathan asked as they drove to Haley's.

"Yeah what ever"

"Jamie me and your mom….were not"

"Meant to be" Jamie asked.

"I guess you could say that"

"You're wrong you both still love each other. Anytime I mention mom your eyes light up and you smile. And any time I mention you to mom her eyes light up to and she really smiles, not one of the fake one's she uses all the time"

"Jamie were friends"

"You were never meant to be friends"

"I made mistake"

"I know that story you didn't do anything with my whore of a nanny….Mom just got scared and you let her" Jamie explained.

"Maybe your right but it doesn't change anything"

"Dad just tell her how you feel" Jamie said as they pulled up. "You coming in" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I want to see your mom"

* * *

Haley quickly opened the door and pulled Jamie into her arms.

"I missed you baby"

"You saw me a few days ago"

"I know but I still missed you" Haley whispered as she kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room"

"Hey Nathan" Haley said with a smile.

"Hi" he said looking into her eyes. Jamie was right they did light up…just like his.

"How are you" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine"

"You didn't sound fine on the phone the other night" Nathan said.

"I was tired"

"Why couldn't Jamie come home" Nathan asked. Haley opened her mouth to answer but Charlie interrupted her.

"Nathan" He said as he walked into the room.

"Charlie" Nathan said clenching his jaw.

"What are you doing here" Charlie asked.

"Dropping off my son"

"Right…him"

"I guess I should go"

"Yeah you should…..you know I don't want you hanging around Haley anymore" Charlie told Nathan.

"What…were friends?"

"I don't care….she's my girlfriend"

"We'll she's the mother of my child I'm not just gonna cut her out of my life."

"Girl friend over powers ex wife"

"Want to bet"

"It's ok Nathan I know your mad….I can take care of Haley and give her what she needs…something you could never do" Charlie said as Nathan brought his fist to the side of his face.

"Nathan stop" Haley yelled as they through punches back and fourth. "Guys stop please stop" Haley yelled again. Both ignored her and continued to fight. Finally Haley saw her opportunity and grabbed Nathan.

"Stop..." Haley said pulling him up. Nathan tried to move her out of the way to get back to Charlie but her voice stopped him. "Nathan look at me" She said brining his eyes to hers. "Stop please just go" Haley pleaded.

"Get away from him Haley" Charlie said pulling Haley away from Nathan's touch.

"I'm sorry hales" Nathan said as he walked to the door.

"Never come to my house again" Charlie yelled as Nathan brushed it off and walked to his car.

* * *

"Why did you pull him away…..why didn't you help me….your my girlfriend why don't you get that" Charlie yelled.

"I just grabbed someone I just wanted you to stop."

"What afraid that I would beat up your precious Nathan" Charlie mocked.  
"Charlie its not like that…like Nathan said were friends…..how could you tell him to stay away from me" Haley asked.

"Because I can" Charlie said walking away from her.

"He's right were connected through Jamie we have to be in each others lives" Haley explained. Charlie tenses at the thought and quickly moved in front of her again.

"If I say to stay away from him then you'll do it…." He said as she slapped her face yet again. It hurting a million times worse, because of the bruises that were already on her face, hidden under the cover up. "Got it….and don't even think about trying to leave me you know what will happen." He said as Haley remembered what he had threatened.

_"If you think for one second you can leave me your wrong" Charlie yelled. _

_"Charlie I…"_

_"You ever try and leave me and maybe you'll go missing" He said. "Better yet you try and leave me and Jamie will go Missing…go it' He yelled as Haley nodded. _

"Hello you got it" Charlie yelled as he slapped her again as Haley nodded and turned to look to the hallway. She stopped breathing at the sight that she saw.

"Jamie" She whispered. Jamie stood staring at Charlie and His mom wanting to kill him for hitting his mom.

* * *

**I hope that explains why Haley stays with Charlie...Anyway i hope you enjoyed it i loved writing this Chapter and many of the Chapters to come...Please Comment. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Charlie can I have a moment alone with Jamie" Haley asked.

"Sure" Charlie said knowing Haley would clear up the mess.

"What the hell was that why did he hit you"

"Honey it was an accident"

"Yeah right"

"It was he slipped" Haley explained.

"Mom don't lie to me"

"Jamie I love you and you need to just understand that it was an accident and sometimes….there are guys out there that aren't as great as your dad" Haley explained.

"Why don't you just forgive dad and get back together with him.

"I forgave your father along time ago"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm with Charlie and from what I hear your dad has a girl he likes too and I don't want to mess that up for him."

"Mom….."

"Jamie don't worry about me I'm supposed to worry about you not the other way around.

"I love you mom" he said hugging her.

"I love you too"

"He won't do it again will he" Jamie asked.

"Of course not…he loves me Jamie…..why don't you go watch TV" Haley offered.

"Mom I…." Jamie tried but Haley stopped him.

"Jamie Charlie loves me…..ok…..He would never hurt me …..Yeah he's a jack ass but he would never hurt me" Haley explained.

"Ok" He said as he walked away. Haley's smile faded and she slowly took a deep breath hoping Jamie wouldn't ask anymore questions but more importantly he wouldn't tell Nathan.

* * *

Nathan had been at home for an hour now and he couldn't get Haley's eyes out of his head. They looked so defeated…and scared. He knew she still loved him why else would she had pulled him away…if she loved Charlie she would have pulled him away from Nathan. Nathan ran all these thoughts in his head.

"If she loves me then why the hell doesn't she just say so" Nathan yelled. Finally having enough he picked up his phone. He waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey so when are you free" Nathan asked Tess.

"Excuse me"

"It's Nathan"

"Oh hi…are you asking me out"

"Yeah I am"

"How about this weekend" She offered.

"I'd love that"

"Saturday"

"Yeah…." Nathan said taking a deep breath.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant by the river" Tess Said as Nathan swallowed hard.

_"Mac and Cheese is food of the gods" _

_"Yeah if the gods are five year olds" _

"Yeah I'll see you there" Nathan said as he hung up the phone. He hadn't asked someone out in years and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel guilty he felt relief maybe moving on from Haley was a good thing.

* * *

"I'm worried about my life" Haley told Brooke as they walked down the river walk.

"Why" She asked.

"I know I have Jamie and I love him but…sometimes I feel like I don't have him and that means I have nothing"

"What about me"

"Brooke you and Peyton are always going to be the best friends while I'm just the tag along"

"You know that's not true"

"And you know it is" Haley said.

"What about your boyfriend"

"I don't count him"

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"Lately ok maybe a lot of the time he only thinks about him and doesn't care about me" Haley explained.

"Ok….Jamie you do have him he loves you so much"

"Sometimes I think he still blames me for what happened with Nathan and Me and Carrie" Haley explained.

"He doesn't. I know he's only ten but he is so smart and wise sometimes I think he's older then us….he understands that Carrie was a stupid slut who went all psycho" Brooke said with a smile.

"So I have my son…."

"And me and Peyton…Lucas what about your best bud Lucas"

"He's more on Nathan's team lately" Haley said as she looked out at the river.

"Nathan" Brooke whispered to herself.

"What." Haley asked.

"You have Nathan" Brooke Explained.

"No I don't…"

"He loves you"

"He's gonna start dating he already met her and will probably ask her out soon"

"Hales he just trying to replace you"

"I don't really want to talk about Nathan"

"Ok…I'm sorry"

"Its just hurts Brooke"

"What life"

"No being apart from Nathan" Haley admitted for the first time to anyone.

* * *

"So I'm going on a date" Nathan told Lucas.

"Really what's she like"

"She seems really great…I would love to get to know her more"

"And in Nathan Language that means I would love to sleep with her." Lucas said with a laugh.

"No I'm not ready for that"

"What a meaningless screw"

"Sex has meant something to me ever since Haley, I don't think I can go back to my old ways…..I think I have to be in love"

"Wow….I think my heart just stopped."

"Ha ha" Nathan said as he pushed his brother.

"Sorry man" Lucas said with a smirk.

* * *

Charlie watched as Jamie dribbled the ball across their back yard.

"Hey can I join you" He asked.

"No" Jamie said bluntly.

"Come on kid"

"I'm not a kid"

"You are to me" Charlie said.

"Stop trying to bond ok…I can't stand you so you're wasting your time" Jamie said as he shot and missed.

"You need more arch"

"I think I'll take advice from my dad…..he's a famous Basketball star not some lame ass boyfriend" Jamie said as Charlie held himself back.

"Come on I'm trying to me nice here….me and your mom are pretty serious so I'm gonna be in your life" Charlie explained.

"Your never gonna be my dad so you might as well stop trying now" Jamie said as he walked inside the house and slammed his bedroom door. Charlie closed his eyes relaxing himself….but he knew one thing if Jamie didn't shape up he would shape him up.

* * *

**Hey Guys...ok so i know you guys really wanted to see Jamie Tell Nathan...right now Jamie is trying to fully understand what's going on before he tells Nathan because he knows what Nathan will do...Anyway I hope you guys like it comment and i'll ud when i can. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Charlie walked in the kitchen and watched Haley make dinner.

"Hey" she said turning around.

"Hi"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine he said walking up to her placing his chest against her back. Haley tensed her body already feeling the possible pain.

"We need to talk about Jamie" Charlie said.

"What about him"

"He needs to watch how he acts around me"

"Jamie's a great kid" Haley said knowing that He was talking about the things Jamie said and did around Charlie. Jamie didn't like Charlie and he showed it the way Nathan did.

"You might think that but he has no respect and its getting hard to hold myself back" Charlie explained.

"What is that suppose to mean" Haley asked as she turned around.

"You know exactly what I mean"

"You won't touch him"

"Just like I won't touch you" He said as she ran his hand down her waist line. Haley turned away and continued making dinner ignoring his other comments.

* * *

Nathan walked into the restaurant Tess beside him. After a few minutes of small talk they finally started getting to know each other. They talked about similar interest, music, sports, TV, basically everything they could think of. Tess Explained about how her father taught her to play basketball when she was little and Nathan explained how he dad forced him. After talking about that forever they talked about their past.

Tess's life was short and sweet she grew up in the city and one day decided to move to a small down and she picked Tree Hill. Nathan on the other hand explained about Haley, the tour, Dante, college and Carrie. Tess amazingly seemed interested in the story and not jealous that he was talking about Haley non stop.

"Your really loved her didn't you" She asked.

"Haley" Nathan asked back.

"Yeah Haley"

"Yeah I did she was great but you know I screwed up"

"Its kind of good for me" Tess said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"If you were still with Haley I wouldn't be here with you right now" She said as she placed her hand on his.

* * *

"Jamie can we talk" Haley asked as she sat next him on his bed.

"Sure" He said putting down some sports magazine. Jamie looked up at his mom and was met with her shinning smile.

"What" He asked.

"You look so much like your dad"

'I hope that's a good thing"

"It is"

"So you wanted to talk to me about looking like dad…"

"No"

"What"

"Jamie you have to be nicer to Charlie ok….you is a great guy and he doesn't like how you treat him"

"What about how he treats you" Jamie yelled standing up.

"Jamie he treats me fine"

"He hit you"

"I told you it was an accident"

"Mom he's a Dick" Jamie yelled again.

"Stop it ok…I know you don't like him….and I'm not asking you to change that….just please be nicer. I don't want him to be mad at you"

"What is he gonna hit me too"

"You know I would never let that happen" Haley said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head before walking out of the room.

* * *

Nathan and Tess walked out of the Restaurant hand in hand. Nathan walked her to her car and stood silently waiting to see what she would say.

"I had a great time Nathan" She whispered.

"Yeah me too"

"I like you"

"I like you too" Nathan said with a smirk.

"I love that smirk" She whispered looking up at him.

_"Nathan he did the smirk" Haley yelled. _

_"What" Nathan asked walking into the room? _

_"Jamie he just did the Scott smirk you know the one that is like my kryptonite" Haley explained. _

_"You know you love it" _

_"I do. Especially after we've been kissing forever and then I pull away and you smirk" She whispered as she leaned into kiss him. _

"Thanks" Nathan said pulling his thoughts away from his memory.

"I guess I should go" She said.

"Ok'

"Can I kiss you" she asked?

"I…." He said as she leaned in and kissed him. Flashes went through Nathan's mind of kissing Haley and then it went to when Carrie kissed him and he kept it from Haley. Slowly pulling away he smiled at her.

"That was nice" Tess whispered.

"Yeah" Nathan lied.

"Bye" She said as she drove off.

And there it was again Nathan had thought he had gotten rid of it but it was back…..Guilt….he still wanted and loved Haley.

* * *

Haley slid off her clothes and into a nice warm night gown. Charlie came in the bedroom a few minutes later.

"I talked to Jamie about how he's been acting" Haley told him as he nodded and moved closer to her.

"Come here" he said against her neck.

"Charlie please don't" Haley begged as he ripped her night gown.

"Charlie" She said as he covered her mouth. He quickly got to what he wanted and moved in and out of her like it was nothing, still keeping his hand over her mouth silencing her cries. After many thrust and many painful Cries, Charlie started in on round two and Haley closed her eyes and stopped trying to fight it….she laid still, letting herself get raped. She simply gave up.

* * *

**There it is please tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hey guys so a lot of people are not liking haley right now...and i really don't want that to happen. Just so you know haley would never let Charlie do anything to Jamie...anyway...here's a little spoiler for you guys...in a few chapters i think a lot of you will love haley a lot. ENJOY**

Chapter Eleven

Nathan slowly wondered through the store not knowing what he wanted or what he would buy. He couldn't get the kiss out of his head. It felt like he was cheating on Haley again. All he wanted was Haley was that too much to ask for.

"Well, well Nathan Scott" Charlie said as he walked up to him.

"What the hell do you want" Nathan asked.

"Just wanted to say sorry for kicking your ass the other day it wasn't a fair fight." Charlie smirked.

"Want to bet if Haley wouldn't have pulled me off you'd be dead" Nathan said inches away from his face.

"What ever she just didn't want me to kill you…..because for some reason she thinks Jamie still needs you even though he has me"

"Jamie is my son you stay away from him" Nathan yelled.

"He'll be my step son someday"

"Haley will never marry you ….she has taste"

She married you…didn't she" Charlie said smirking again.

"Say something else just so I can beat the crap out of you right here"

"Haley loves me you know…..She loves me so much more then she ever loved you….she screws me every night. I make her scream in away you never could…..she's meant for me"

"Shut the hell up" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan just let it go…she's not yours anymore and she never will be again."

"She deserves better then you" Nathan explained.

"Like you….you treated her like crap…I know all the things that you did to her….that broke her heart. She is a great girl and she needs to be taken care of I can do that….all you can do is take care of the Nanny"

"Nothing happened with Carrie not that it's any of your business" Nathan yelled.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend…." Charlie said before walking off.

Nathan took a deep breath and finally realized something. Charlie was right for the first time in his life. Haley deserved better then him and that meant he needed to let her go.

* * *

Haley stared at herself in the mirror a powder in one had and a cream in the other. She had been standing in front of the mirror for two hours now…trying to cover up her bruises. They were getting worse now. Charlie had been extra violent lately, which meant the bruises never got a chance to heal before he hit her again and again.

"Come on please….I have things to do today" Haley said as she rubbed more cover up across her face.

"Hey mom" Jamie said as he walked in and froze.

"What happened are you ok" Jamie asked walking to his mom"

"Yeah remember when Charlie slipped the other day….its just from where he accidentally hit me" Haley Explained.

"Mom are you sure" he asked.

"Yeah now go do something fun…" Haley said turning her attention back to the mirror.

Jamie slowly walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do. He was smart and knew that there was more to his mom's story about Charlie but he couldn't be sure. He'd tried talking to Haley and since that obviously didn't work. He automatically thought about talking to Nathan about it, but what if it had been an accident and Nathan did something stupid.

Maybe Charlie was in some way a good guy. Jamie didn't see it but Maybe Haley did. Maybe he should just brush it off. So many thoughts ran through his mind and he had no idea which thought to follow. He had no idea what to do. He was only ten and he felt like he was the parent.

* * *

Nathan forced himself to put a smile on his face as he dialed Tess's number.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey it's Nathan"

"Hi boyfriend"

"A…Hi" He said not knowing what to say after she called him boyfriend. He didn't realize she thought they were full on dating.

"So what are you doing" She asked.

"Calling you"

'That's sweet"

"So I was wondering when you wanted to go out again" Nathan asked as he slammed the palm of his hand against the wall.

"I don't know anytime is good for me" She said with a smile.

"I thought maybe we could go to the beach."

"I would love that" She said with such sincerity in her voice that Nathan's heart warmed.

"OK well I should go….I'll call you later with the details" Nathan said as he hung up the phone. Nathan closed his eyes trying to understand what he was feeling. Was it possible to be feeling more for Tess…..Was it possible that one day he could love her. Nathan thought as he walked up to his bedroom.

* * *

"Dad" Jamie yelled as he walked into Nathan's house.

"Hey what are you doing here" Nathan asked.

"I just needed something to do"

"Ok well you can always hang out here you know that"

"Do you love mom"

"Where did that come from" Nathan said as he let out a frustrated breath.

"I just need to know"

"Jamie I'll always love your mom…but I'm giving up on us ok I'm moving on"

"With the whore"

"Don't call her that"

"You don't even know here" Jamie said.

"You don't either" Nathan added.

"I know that she's not mom and she never will be"

"Jamie let it go I know that sometimes kids try and get their parents back together but you are kind of going overboard."

"Whatever dad"

"Jamie don't be like that"

"I have to go" Jamie said as he walked out of the house.

"I hope I'm making the right decision" Jamie thought as he walked back to his mom's house. He just hoped that ever thing would end up fine and that Charlie really didn't mean to hit Haley…. that he would change, that he would love Haley and hold onto here better then Nathan did.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to ud again tonight. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nathan lightly tapped on Haley's front door waiting for it to open.

"Hi." Haley said as she pulled her robe closer to her body.

"Hey can we talk."

"Yeah Charlie's gone for the day so now's good." Haley said letting him in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I want to talk to you too." Haley replied.

"You can go first." Nathan said as he sat at the counter.

"No you." Haley said with a smile.

"Are you happy" Nathan asked her.

"What?" Haley said not knowing what to say back to him.

"Hales I just want to know if you're happy." Nathan explained looking down into her eyes.

"Sometimes" Haley said honestly. The rare times that Charlie was nice to her she was happy and but the other times she was miserable.

"That's good hales." Nathan said as he looked away from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah….she's different….she has this moments where she makes no sense at all and she's really good at basketball, we get along really well." Nathan explained.

"Funny."

"What is?" Nathan asked.

"That you like her so much, and she's nothing like me." Haley explained with a smile as she got up and started to make some coffee.

"Yeah…..weird huh."

"Its ok people change their tastes. Charlie is nothing like you."

"Oh…."

"You ok?" Haley asked as she poured them some coffee.

"Is this weird talking about our relationships I mean six years ago I would have killed a guy if he even talked about being with you?" Nathan asked.

"No its normal and six years I would go back to seven we weren't good six years ago."

"I always loved you even with all the stuff we went through." Nathan said as he sipped his coffee.

"I know but you were busy with things…you wouldn't have noticed if some guy was hitting on me."

"I noticed when that jack ass grabbed her ass at Tric." Nathan reminded.

"Yeah, but all that time you were with someone else."

"I was never with Carrie."

"You flirted with her that's almost as bad."

"You know everything that happened…it didn't go further then her getting in the shower with me….you know that right?"

"I know. I forgave you for the whole Carrie thing along time ago." Haley explained

"Then why didn't we get back together?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"I realized that all the times I said you wanted a model girlfriend or a girl like Peyton and Brooke even Carrie….I wasn't saying what you wanted I was saying what you deserved."

"Hales..." Nathan pleaded as she continued

"No Nathan think about it. If you hadn't wanted to piss Lucas off you would have never met me which means no us." Haley explained.

"We would have found a way I know it." Nathan told her. "We're soul mates." Nathan stated under his breath.

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Nathan explained.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

"I should get going….I have to meet Tess." Nathan explained.

"Oh right….are you going to Jamie's game tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…I'll see you there." Nathan said as he walked out of the house.

* * *

The next day came quickly and Jamie couldn't be more excited about his basketball game. He was the best player on the team, and the other players worshiped him, but that's not why he liked it. He loved being like Nathan and when he was on the court he knew he was even more like his dad.

"Jamie you ready to go?" Haley called as she and Charlie waited by the front door.

"Yeah how do I look?" he asked dressed in his jersey and basketball shorts.

"You look great baby but we need to hurry so we're not late." Haley said as they locked the door and headed to the car.

Haley and Charlie took a seat on the parent's side of the gym next to Brooke.

"Hey tutor girl." Brooke said as Haley smiled. "How's the boy doing is he nervous?" Brooke asked.

"He's fine…so cocky like Nathan." Haley explained.

"We'll that's what you get when you get knocked up by Nathan Scott…a clone." Brooke explained with a laugh. Haley smiled at her friend and looked to the court. The boys were warming up and Jamie was sinking every shot.

"He's really good." Brooke told Haley.

"He always has been." Haley replied.

"Oh look Nathan's here." Brooke said as she pointed toward the gym entrance.

"Please be nice….." Haley said to Charlie as she stood up and waved at Nathan.

Nathan smiled back and looked back towards the door. Tess slowly walked up next to him and then they started over to their seats. Haley took a deep breath as she saw Nathan wrap his arm around Tess's waist. It felt like someone had stabbed her heart. It was one thing to talk about their relationship it was another thing to see it.

Brooke looked up at her friend and saw the pain running through her eyes. Haley quickly sat down and pulled her attention to Jamie.

"Hales…are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine…really." She told Brooke.

"Hey guys…can we sit here?" Nathan asked pointing to the empty chairs on the other side of Brooke.

"Go for it." Haley said as Brooke tensed.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked hale quietly.

"Its fine…now watch your god son."

Jamie moved to the center of the court waiting to tip the ball to a member of his team. As on cue the referee threw the ball into the air and Jamie quickly hit it to one of his friends.

The game moved back and fourth Jamie's team trailing by a few points. Jamie quickly stole the ball and moved down the court, making a perfect lay up. Everyone cheered loudly as the clock buzzed signaling half time.

"Guys this is Tess" Nathan said standing up with his girlfriend. "I didn't have to introduce you before the game." Nathan explained.

"Hi I'm Brooke." Brooke said as she smiled at Tess.

"OH your Jamie's god mother?" Tess Asked.

"Yeah that's me." Brooke stated as she turned to Haley.

"Hi I'm Haley."

"Hi its great to finally meet you….you have a lovely son." Tess said as she shook Haley's hand.

"Thanks." Haley said as she forced a fake smile. "This is my boyfriend Charlie." Haley said moving her hand to lace with Charlie's.

"Hi it's nice to meet you too"

"Yeah." Charlie said with a quick smile before walking away to the bathroom.

"Is he feeling ok?" Tess asked.

"He's really tired." Haley explained.

"Oh ok." Tess mumbled as she turned back to Nathan.

"Mom, dad Brooke you're here." Jamie said as he ran up to them.

"Hey kid." Nathan said as he pulled him into a hug.

"I have to get back over there soon." Jamie explained as he looked up at Tess.

"Hey Tess." He said quietly.

"Hey you." She said with a big smile.

"I should go…." Jamie said as he ran back over to his team.

Haley watched her son talk to his friends, hoping Tess wouldn't want to talk to her again.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Lucas said as he took a seat next to Nathan.

"Luke this is my girlfriend." Nathan introduced.

"Hey I'm Lucas." Lucas said as he smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you too….I get to meet all of Nathan's friends and Family in one day. Well except for your mom."

"She's flying home in a few days and she really wants to meet Tess." Nathan explained to Lucas. Haley tensed at the thought of Nathan's mom liking Tess. It took Deb so long to like Haley and if she liked her now, then Tess was really better for Nathan.

* * *

After a long wait Jamie's team was finally only a few points from winning with 2 minutes left on the clock.

"They have to win." Lucas whispered to Nathan.

"Yeah….I hope." Nathan said feeling Tess move her hand to his. He smiled as she squeezed his hand softly. Haley watched the interaction and couldn't help but feel tears forming in her eyes. Nathan could feel Haley's gaze and quickly looked up at her. Haley quickly turned away and focused on the game as Nathan moved his attention back to Tess.

Jamie quickly grabbed the ball and shot it up into the air. The buzzer went off as the ball moved threw the gym and finally into the basket. Screams echoed through the gym as Jamie and his team jumped up and down, at their victory.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled as he ran up and hugged him.

"You did great." Nathan told him over and over.

"Great job honey." Tess said as Haley slowly walked up to Jamie.

"So what'd think mom?"

"You were perfect." Haley told her son as she hugged him tight. Brooke and Lucas slowly walked off talking about something random, desperately trying to get away from the potentially bad situation. Haley could see Tess Kiss Nathan soft and passionate out of the corner of her eye. But what broke her heart was when she saw Nathan kiss back.

Tess slowly pulled away and looked up into Nathan's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I love you…" she repeated as Nathan stood in shock.

"I….I…Love you too." Nathan cautiously said as he hugged her. Was it even possible to love this quickly? He had feel in love with Haley fast then this but that was a special case.

Haley continued talking to Jamie trying to sooth her pain. If Nathan loved her that meant in no way did he love her anymore?

"Finally the game is over…can we go?" Charlie asked as he walked up to Jamie and Charlie.

"Let me just say goodbye to my dad." Jamie said.

"Dad were gonna leave." Jamie explained as Nathan nodded.

"Ok well I'll see you later….I have to get Tess home anyway." Nathan explained.

"Bye." Tess told Jamie as they walked up to Haley and Charlie. "It was really nice meeting you Haley and Charlie. Hey maybe you can give me some tips with Nathan here." Tess said with a laugh. Haley smiled as Nathan got extremely uncomfortable.

"I'd love too." Haley announced with a smile.

"Let's go." Charlie said as he pulled Haley and Jamie to the car.

* * *

"Hales you didn't even say goodbye…" Lucas muttered as he ran towards them.

"Sorry Luke we have to get home." Haley said.

"Can I get a hug?" Lucas asked opening his arms.

"Sure." Haley nodded moving into his embrace.

"Haley come on." Charlie bellowed from the car. Lucas felt Haley tense as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Luke I have to go." And with that Haley got in the car and Charlie drove them home leaving a very confused Lucas in the parking lot.

* * *

Nathan walked Tess up to the door and waited silently as she found her keys and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Nathan said with a smile.

"Do you want to stay the night?" She asked.

"I don't think were ready for that yet…."

"We love each other…" She added.

"I know but we just said it and….."

"Its fine Nathan…I love you." She whispered as she brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled away and kissed her forehead before walking to his car and waving goodbye.

* * *

"Why were you talking to him so much?" Charlie yelled after Jamie walked away and into his room.

"Are you talking about Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yes I'm talking about him. I told you to stay away from him and then you spend the whole day with her." Charlie yelled.

"I was talking to Brooke the whole day with a little talking to Nathan and Tess….Charlie he brought his girlfriend its not like I'm cheating on you." Haley yelled back.

"Don't you dare yell at me." Charlie said grabbing her arm.

"Nothing is going on with me and Nathan." Haley said trying to get her arm free.

"Stay away from him and this time if you don't you'll be sorry." Charlie said as he slammed her against the counter and to the ground. Charlie quickly walked out the front door and Haley heard the car speed off.

As she tried to get up she felt her arm burning with pain.

"Ahhh god." Haley said as she held her arm closer to her body.

"Mom…" Jamie said as he walked up to her.

"Baby give me a minute and I'll come see you ok." Haley said trying to stop her tears.

"I saw what he did and I know it wasn't an accident."

"Jamie…."

"Mom let me help you up."

"Jamie you don't have to."

"I love you so yeah I do." Jamie said as he helped Haley up.

"What else does he do to you?"

"Jamie you don't need to worry about it." Haley whispered. Haley smiled down at her son.

"Thank you for caring Jamie." Haley said as she kissed the top of his head.

"I love you mom…."

"Promise me you'll keep this between us for a little while." Haley asked.

"Mom I can't."

"Jamie….I won't ask you to lie so if someone brings it up tell them…but if they don't just give me a couple weeks so I can try and fix things." Haley asked.

"I guess." Jamie said as he walked away from her and into his room.

He knew he had to tell Nathan and even with what he promised Haley he would find a way to tell Nathan. He needed to know and Frankly Jamie couldn't wait to watch Nathan Kick Charlie's Ass for what he had been doing to Haley. First thing tomorrow Jamie was gonna talk to Nathan.

* * *

**OK i hope you like this Chapter...Please tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lucas lightly tapped on Nathan's front door praying Tess wouldn't open the door in nothing but Nathan's sweat shirt. Nathan had said he wasn't going to sleep with her for a while but still, there was that chance and Lucas was about to throw up at the thought only.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he let him side.

"I had to talk to you about Haley."

"You're coming to the wrong guy…why don't you ask Charlie?"

"Because we both know that you know Haley better Then Charlie ever will."

"Go on."

"Do you think she's ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just think she was acting weird at the game and especially after the game."

"She seemed fine I guess."

"Maybe she was just weird because of Tess…but she was defiantly not herself."

"Does she not like Tess?"

"I didn't say that…it's just got to be weird for her…hanging out with her ex husband's new girlfriend."

"What about me I see her and Charlie together all the time."

"They've been together for way longer then me and Tess. How do you think I felt seeing Haley with some other guy?"

"I know man…I didn't come here to fight I just came here to ask if you thought she was acting weird. You're obviously having an off day so I'll leave you alone." Lucas said as he walked out of the house.

* * *

"Nathan you home." Tess said as she walked into his house. "Hello." Tess said as she walked upstairs. She slowly looked in his room but still didn't find him. Finally she heard a splash out back and knew he was in the pool.

Nathan swam back and fourth across the pool trying to sooth his body's pains.

"Nathan." He heard a voice call. Quickly stopping and wiping the water from his eyes he smiled at Tess's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my boyfriend. You know you left your front door unlocked?"

"Really, my bad." He said with a smirk as he lifted himself out of the pool.

"Here." She said as she patted him dry with towel taking extra time on his abs.

"I dry?"

"Almost." She smiled leaning up and kissing his lips softly. Surprising her Nathan picked her up and brought her inside. "Nathan you're gonna drop me."

_"Nathan I'm slipping your gonna drop me." _

_"Drop you if I wanted to I could shoot you across this room like a three pointer want me to try?" _

_"Don't you dare." _

"Are you ok? You just kind of zoned out there." Tess said as she looked up at him from the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her. Tess smiled against his lips and quickly pulled him on top of her.

Jamie paced back and fourth on Nathan's front porch debating if now was a good time to tell him. Without warning Jamie walked into the house and right into the living room where Nathan was currently making out with Tess.

"Dad…wow never mind." Jamie said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait Jamie…What are you doing here?" Nathan asked stopping him from going outside.

"Dad I need to talk to you right now….alone…it's really important."

"Ok…just give me a couple minutes."

"Is he ok." Tess asked as Nathan walked back into the living room.

"Yeah he just needs to talk to me…can I call you later."

"That's fine baby." She smiled leaning up and kissing him gently. "Bye." She whispered walking out of the house.

"Ok what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Ok so…here's the thing….I told mom I wouldn't tell anyone unless they asked…so ask me what's going on with mom and Charlie." Jamie explained.

"Ok I'll play along what's going on with your mom and Charlie."

"He hits her…..I saw him hit her once but mom said it was an accident….but their always fighting and last night he pushed her and she hurt her arm….I know he's hit her more then just the time I saw because I caught her covering up Bruises on her face….I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I first saw Charlie hit her but I thought mom was telling the truth that it was an accident." Jamie explained to his father.

Nathan stood motionless. He didn't know what to say or how to move. How could he have not noticed the signs? Haley calling him crying, telling him to keep Jamie. Haley always being distant from him when he saw here, Charlie being a dick, all these signs and he was too stupid to notice what was going on with the girl he loves.

"Jamie I'm gonna drop you off at Brooke's….ok."

"Are you gonna do something stupid?"

"I'm just gonna talk to your mom that's all." Nathan said as he walked Jamie to his car.

* * *

"Miss. James?" a student said as they walked into Haley's classroom.

"Yeah."

"What was our homework?"

"Pages 101-107." Haley said as she saw Nathan standing outside her classroom.

"Thank you Miss. James." The student said as she walked out.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley asked as Nathan quickly shut the door and walked toward her. "Nathan what's wrong?" Haley asked as she met him half way.

"Is it true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jamie told me Haley so stop with the act."

"Nathan leave it alone." Haley said walking away.

"Leave it alone you did not just say that to me." Nathan yelled getting mad.

"It's none of your business." Haley yelled turning back around to face him.

"You will always be my business….I don't care if were together or not."

"Stop Nathan just stop ok…he's changing so don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it your boyfriend beats the crap out of you and I'm not suppose to worry about it." Nathan yelled once again.

"Please stop." Haley cried.

"Haley your leaving him and you'll stay at my place until you find somewhere else to live."

"No I'm not."

"What?"

"Nathan I can't leave him."

"Why the hell not."

"He's changing I promise."

"So what happens when he gets pissed at Jamie and hits him?"

"You know I would never let that happen."

"Haley you can't control him obviously."

"Nathan…please don't make this harder then it is."

"Why didn't you tell me did you hate me that much…that you didn't think I deserved to know what that jack ass was doing to you."

"Nathan we have separate lives now."

"We both want to say that but we know it's a lie."

"God damn it Nathan go worry about your girlfriend stop worrying about me." Haley yelled.

"My girlfriend isn't getting abused."

"I know because she has you and she is so lucky…..I choose this life ok….I'm the one who broke up with you." Haley said letting tears run down her face. "I'm the one who started dating Charlie….I'm the one who stays with him. Please stop this." Haley pleaded.

"Haley just move out leave him."

"He's changing I know it."

"Haley I'm giving you a week."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"You have a week to break up with him and move out."

"Or what you'll kidnap me?"

"No….I'll just take things into my own hands."

"Nathan don't do something stupid."

"I'm not as long as you move out."

"I'll think about it."

"Haley…." Nathan said walking up to her.

"What." She whispered. Nathan stared down at her and slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. The passion ran through their bodies as they continued to kiss. Finally Nathan pulled away and looked down into Haley's eyes.

"You deserve better." Nathan said Nathan said as he walked out of the room and too his car.

Haley slowly slid down against her desk and tried to control her sobs but it was becoming harder and harder.

* * *

"So what did you do?" Jamie asked as he sat next to his father on the couch.

"I'm giving your mom a week to break up with him and move out."

"You didn't beat him up yet?" Jamie asked in shock.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Jamie I can't yet."

"Why not?"

"Jamie if go over there and beat the crap out of him….and your mom is still living there, do you know what he'll do to her?"

"I guess your right."

"Jamie I know what I'm doing and trust me when your mom is away from him I'll take care of him if you know what I mean."

"Mom's gonna be mad at you for telling me this stuff."

"She'll get over it." Nathan said as he pulled Jamie into a hug.

"Is she gonna move back in here with us?"

"I hope."

"That's gonna be awkward."

"Why because were not together?"

"That and the fact that you have a girlfriend." Jamie said as he walked up to his room.

Tess, he did have a girlfriend but that was the farthest thing from his mind all day. All he thought about was taking care of Haley and loving Haley. The kiss that they had shared today wasn't a mistake or just a kiss in the heat of the moment. It was a loving passionate kiss that Nathan wouldn't forget to easy.

* * *

Haley slowly crawled into bed the day's events playing in her head. He kissed her; she had wanted it for so long. It was just bad timing. He had a girlfriend who he loved and wanted to be with. He shouldn't be kissing or worrying about his ex wife.

"Hey baby." Charlie said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey you!" She said as she rolled over into his embrace.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Haley said as she closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. As Charlie rubbed circles along her back Haley's mind couldn't help but remember Nathan wrapping his arms around her and rubbing circles against her skin.

"Good night." Charlie said.

"Yeah goodnight." Haley said as she couldn't help but pretend he was Nathan.

* * *

**There it is tell me what you think and you know the drill if i get enought comments i ud quick.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Days had past and Nathan couldn't stay away from Haley. Quickly knocking on her door he waited for her to open it.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing here."

"Have you dumped him yet?"

"Nathan you have to understand he's changing he hasn't hit me in days."

"Listen to yourself Haley. Your boyfriend hasn't hit you in days…and those are your happy days." Nathan explained.

"Nathan he loves me."

"No he doesn't if he loved you then he wouldn't have ever treated you like this Haley." Nathan yelled.

"Promise me you'll keep this between us." Haley said.

"Why don't want your friends to know how your boyfriend really is?"

"Stop just stop ok….stop prying into my life….incase you forgot your not apart of my life anymore."

"I will always be apart of your life how many times do I have to say that."

"Stop it stop it stop it." Haley said crying.

"Haley…" Nathan said trying to comfort her but she quickly pulled away.

"Stop this ok….you have a girl friend start acting like it. I can't keep doing this oh I'll always be apart of your life thing. Nathan we need to move on it has been six years."

"Haley I'm not here to talk about us."

"Good because there is no us….if I decide to leave Charlie that doesn't mean that's your free ticket in….I can never be with you again. It hurts to bad."

Nathan was so hurt at her words he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why would I ever want to be with you again when I have a perfect girl friend like Tess?" Nathan quickly said.

"Your right Nathan I was the worst wife ever and I'm glad that we got a divorce."

"Because you found so much better."

"Thank you Nathan so much….." Haley cried as she walked back into the house and shut the door.

"Damn it" Nathan said as he walked off to his car.

* * *

That night everyone gathered at a small restaurant all talking about random things just enjoying themselves.

"So how are things with Nathan?" Lucas asked Tess as Brooke and Peyton stopped their conversation and waited for an answer.

"Fine….Nathan's perfect." Tess explained.

"Wow….what's wrong with you Nate." Brooke said with a smile as she saw Haley and Charlie walking toward the Table.

"Sorry we're late guys." Haley said taking a seat next to Brooke and Peyton.

"It's fine." Brooke said as Haley joined in Brooke and Peyton's conversation while Nathan glared at Charlie.

"Are you ok baby?" Tess asked as Nathan looked over at her.

"I'm perfect babe." Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good…I'm so happy." She whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"Me too." Nathan whispered back as he quickly asked the waiter for another beer.

The hours past and most of them were pretty close to the drunk stage. They randomly asked each other question's some from high school others that were totally random and made everyone laugh.

"So how about worst relationship." Tess asked.

"Well I think we all know Haley's." Charlie said as he smirked at Nathan.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Nathan slurred.

"You were the worst husband ever." Charlie slurred back.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Haley's told me…."

"Yeah well at least I didn't beat the crap out of her." Nathan said and immediately regretting it as he saw the fear flash through Haley's eyes.

"I think we better get home." Charlie said glaring at Haley.

"Bye guys." Haley chocked out knowing what was to come when she got home.

"Hales why don't you stay let him go home." Nathan tried trying to get his my mind to fight the alcohol and think clear.

"No Haley has to come with me." Charlie said as he grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked as he stared at Charlie and Haley leaving.

"I have to go after them." Nathan said as she stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Baby are you ok." Tess asked as she walked up to Nathan who had slowed down.

"Yeah I think I….just…." Nathan mumbled as he past out.

"Lucas can you help me get him to the car." Tess Said as Lucas nodded and helped pick him up.

* * *

"You told him." Charlie screamed in Haley's face as tears ran down her face and to her clothes. Her face was soaking wet from all the tears he had hit her a million times before he had even started talking.

"No He found out some other way." Haley said trying to get away from his hold on her arm.

"Damn it Haley…" Charlie yelled as he slapped her again.

"I'm sorry…"

"No your not ….. You want Nathan to come and rescue you but I won't let him you got it." He yelled as he slapped her again.

* * *

Tess slowly brought Nathan into his bedroom and laid him down slowly.

"Thank you" Nathan whispered.

"Your welcome." Tess whispered.

"I love you…" Nathan slurred.

"I love you too…" Tess said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Marry me." Nathan said as Tess looked at him.

"What?"

"Marry me" Nathan said again.

"Really."

"Yep." Nathan said trying to sit up.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "Yes I'll marry you." And with that she slowly laid next to him and drifted to sleep.

**Ok There it is...i know you guys hate me right now but please just give it time...anyway the next two chapters are pretty intense so i don't know if i should ud them tonight or wait...I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please coment so i can know what your thinking. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So someone asked if who lucas is with and i havent really thought about it...i'll leave it up to you guys tell me who you want lucas to be with in this story and i'll put him with her...the couple you guys pick won't have alot of parts but i'll put little bits...**

**Anyway so this is a intense Chapter and I've never really written anything like this before...so i hope you like it. ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Nathan felt like a house was sitting on his head he couldn't even begin to describe the pain that ran through his head.

"You already awake." Tess asked as she leaned up onto her elbows.

"Yeah…."

"How are you feeling fiancé?" Tess asked as Nathan stared at her with a blank expression. What the hell was she talking about, they weren't engaged.

"What are you talking about?"

"You proposed last night. You don't remember."

"No….I proposed?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Nathan said not meaning for it to actually come out.

"I….thought because you loved me but I guess I was wrong." Tess said walking out of the room.

"Wait Tess…." Nathan said as he followed her.

"We just met….and I don't know don't you think this is moving a little fast."

"No…." She honestly answered.

"Tess you're a great girl but….I don't know if I'm ready to get married." Nathan said.

"Can you at least think about it?"

"Yeah of course." Nathan said as he gently leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Haley slowly moved her things into the suitcase hoping to finish before Charlie came home.

"Haley." She heard him call as she walked into the kitchen to see what he wanted.

"What?" She asked.

"Make me something to eat."

"We're done." Haley said quickly.

"What did you say?"

"I said were done…." Haley said as she walked away from him and back into her room. Charlie quickly followed and grabbed her wrist pulling her back into the kitchen. "Let go of me."

"You're my girlfriend."

"Incase you didn't understand I just broke up with you."

"I guess that means Jamie and me will have to hang out." Charlie said as he walked toward his bedroom.

"I sent him to Nathan's so if you want to go and try to get through Nathan be my guest." Haley said as she once again walked toward the bedroom.

"You think it's that easy." Charlie said as he pulled her to him and then up against a wall.

"Let go." Haley screamed as his hands moved to her throat. Haley gasped for air as his grip on her throat tightened.

"Ch...ar...lie." She whispered trying to get him to let go.

"You had this coming Hales." He whispered in her ear as he dropped her. Haley coughed and coughed trying to regain her breath as she lay on the floor. "You know we could have been great together if you would have just let of him."

"What?" Haley said trying to move away from him as she crawled on the floor.

"Nathan….you love him and you always have and I guess that's why I always kept you the way I did." Charlie said as he quickly walked over to her and kicked her stomach.

"ahhh." Haley screamed in pain. Charlie quickly repositioned his foot and once again kicked her this time in her chest. Haley's breathing was getting harder and she couldn't stop her body from shaking. Charlie soon leaned down and pushed her against the floor and moved his hands back to her throat. Using one hand he continued to choke her as the other hand slapped her non stop.

Haley tried to push him away but the reality was he was stronger then her and there was nothing she could do. Haley felt the grip on her throat let go; she slowly opened her eyes but was met with Charlie's fist hitting her directly in the face. Haley's body flew up against the lower part of the wall and it was then that Haley didn't open her eyes again. She didn't move she was still.

* * *

Jamie quickly walked up the steps to his mom's house. Slowly opening the door he called for his mom but was met with silence. As he walked down the hallway he stopped when he saw he mom lying motionless in the hallway.

"Mom!" Jamie yelled as he ran to her side. "Mom open your eyes." Jamie said as he gently shook her. "Mom." He yelled again. When Haley didn't answer Jamie quickly sat up and walked towards the phone to call 911.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.

"What did you do to my mom?" Jamie yelled as he reached for the phone but Charlie grabbed his arm and twisted. "Let go of me." Jamie yelled again as the pain in his arm was beginning to be too much.

"Come here." Charlie said as he moved him against the wall and like he did to Haley moved his Hands to his throat gripping him tightly.

"Mom…" Jamie chocked out. Jamie kicked his feet back and fourth trying to get free trying to do something to get him to stop, but nothing happened. "Mom…" Jamie tried again as he saw her move.

Haley slowly sat up trying to work through the pain. She tried to focus but her vision was so blurry it was hard to see what was going on. Finally her eyes focused and she saw Charlie choking Jamie. Without a second thought she ran to them and grabbed the closet thing she could find. Quickly she smashed the vase into the back of Charlie's head. Charlie fell backwards as Jamie slid to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Mom are you ok." He whispered.

"Jamie come here." She said as she pulled him into a hug. Haley pulled him tightly to her and closed her eyes taking in the fact that Jamie was ok. As she opened her eyes her heart sank as she saw Charlie moving towards them with a knife.

"Jamie move." Haley screamed as she pushed Jamie across the kitchen and out of the way. Charlie quickly pushed the knife into Haley's stomach. Haley cried out in pain as she saw the blood dripping from her stomach.

"It wasn't meant for you." Charlie said as he got up walking toward Jamie.

"Leave him alone." Haley said grabbing his leg forcing him to fall.

"Jamie get out of here." Haley yelled as she tried to push Charlie farther away from her son. Charlie suddenly moved back to Haley and shoved her up once again. Haley watched as he picked her up. All she saw in his eyes were pure evil.

Charlie smiled at her and gently set her on the counter as he moved once again toward Jamie.

"You're just not getting the message…" Haley said as he pulled him back to her. "Stay away from my son." Haley yelled as she grabbed a pot once again smashing it into the side of Charlie's head.

"911 oak street 23861" Jamie said into the phone as Charlie tried to stand up straight.

"Jamie come on" Haley yelled as she ran toward him, but stopped when Charlie grabbed body and pushed her up right into the edge of the cupboard. The back of Haley's head pushed into the corner edge and Haley immediately hit the floor and stopped moving.

"Mom." Jamie yelled again tears streaming his face uncontrollably. Jamie looked over and saw Charlie passed out; relief filled him but at the same time terror pulsed through him as he saw he's moms stomach bleeding and the back of her head.

"Mom." Jamie said trying to move her. After a few seconds Jamie once again ran to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello." Nathan said into the phone.

"Dad….mom she's not moving."

"What…what's going on…?" Nathan asked immediately getting worried.

"Charlie….mom she's bleeding and I don't think she's ok…." Jamie cried into the phone.

"Did you call 911?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah….ok hold on I'll be right there." Nathan said as he threw the phone down and ran out of the house. Nathan had never driven so fast in his life.

"Mom please wake up." Jamie whispered as he lay down next to her.

**So what do you think please tell me!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So enough people said they want Lucas with Brooke so this will also have small brucas parts...Maybe some small Jeyton too. So almost all of you didn't like how i left it off but i had to i'm sorry...Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Nathan pulled up to Haley's house and Saw Charlie in hand cuffs being pulled out of the house. Nathan quickly ran inside the house and saw many police officers in Haley's living room.

"Haley, Jamie." Nathan called as he walked through the house.

"Sir Can I help you."

"Haley is my wife…. My ex wife and Jamie is my son…where are they."

"I'm sorry sir but they already took your wife to the hospital….but your son is over there…he won't talk to anyone." The officer said as Nathan quickly made his way to Jamie.

"Is he ok?" Nathan asked as he ran up to Jamie and the paramedic that was checking on Jamie.

"He'll just have some bruising on his neck…nothing serious….from what I hear your wife saved him." The paramedic said as he walked out.

"Jamie…Jamie look at me what happened."

"It's my fault."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"She pushed me out of the way….its my fault she's hurt."

"No its not….she loves you Jamie." Nathan said as he pulled his son into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Jamie cried.

"Shhh just stay here ok I'm gonna go talk to that officer." Nathan said as he walked away.

"What…what's wrong with Haley?" Nathan asked.

"When we got here she was pretty badly beaten, he stabbed her stomach pretty deep and shoved her into the cupboard the back of her head was bleeding from it." He explained.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not a doctor sir." He said as he walked off.

"Wait what about Charlie?" Nathan asked.

"What about him?" The officer asked back.

"He's gonna be put away for this right?"

"Attempted murder." The officer said with a smile as he walked off.

"Hey buddy why don't we go wait for your mom at the hospital." Nathan said as Jamie simply nodded and followed his father to the car.

* * *

"She was bleeding a lot." Jamie whispered as they drove to the hospital.

"Jamie lets not think about that ok." Nathan whispered to his son as he focused on the road.

He couldn't do this without Haley. Jamie needed his mother. Nathan wanted Haley to be there with him when Jamie graduated, got married, had baby, Nathan wanted to be with Haley, he needed her.

* * *

Finally they walked into the hospital and to the front desk.

"I need to know about Haley Sc…James." Nathan said as he waited patiently.

"Are you family."

"Yeah."

"She's in surgery right now."

"Is she ok….please tell me something better then that."

"I'm sorry sir but we won't know until she gets s out of surgery." The nurse said as she walked away.

"Where's mom?" Jamie asked as Nathan walked over to the waiting area.

"She's in surgery but she'll be out soon."

* * *

Hours that's how long it took before anyone came out to say how she was doing. In that time Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Karen, Andy, Lily, Skills, and mouth all had arrived. The Doctor explained that they had stopped the bleeding, the knife had missed any major organs and the blow to her head gave her a very serious concussion. Nathan had been asking every ten minutes if he could see her and eventually the doctors just started ignoring him.

"I should have known what was going on I should have stopped it." Brooke whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"Brooke this isn't your fault its no ones fault." Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I just want her to be ok." Brooke whispered as she cried into Lucas's chest.

"We all do." Lucas whispered as he kissed her again.

"Mr. Scott." The doctor said as he down the hall.

"Can I see her yet?" Nathan said standing up.

"Yes…but you should know she is bruised and cut on her face from the abuse."

"But is she doing ok."

"No changes since the last time we talked….but we are running the pregnancy test and were watching her heart beat with more caution now." The Doctor explained.

"Pregnancy test?" Nathan stuttered out getting sick at the thought of Haley having a baby with someone else.

"Mr. Scott from the bruises a scaring we can tell that Haley was raped many times and fairly often….testing for pregnancy is a normal procedure." The doctor explained. "Now come this way and you can see her." He said as Nathan quickly told Brooke and Lucas to watch Jamie. Brooke nodded as she looked over at his sleeping figure.

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath before he opened the door to Haley's room. She didn't even look like Haley she looked so horrible. Nathan walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hales." He whispered. "You got to wake up." Nathan whispered as he started crying. "I should have known what was going on…I know you and you weren't acting like yourself I should have know. I should have stopped him when I found out….I'm so stupid…Haley please open your eyes." Nathan pleaded. "Jamie needs you….I need you. I love you so much Haley James. You want to know a secret?" Nathan asked as he looked up at her motionless body.

"I asked Tess to marry me….but I thought it was you….I thought I was asking you to marry me again..." Nathan said with a laugh. "You're the only girl for me and you always have been. I just need you to wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes. I'll wait as long as I have to as long as we end up together in the end…like a fairy tale." Nathan said as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her softly.

"Always and Forever Hales." Nathan whispered against her skin as he looked up at her praying her eyes were open and she was smiling at him. But reality set in when all he saw was her bruised face, eyes shut and no smile what so ever.

**So What do you guys think should i ud again...( : ...Tell me what you think...**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I forgot to mention this before but alot of people asked why Brooke, Lucas or Peyton didn't go after Haley when Haley and Charlie left the dinner. Everyone was basically drunk and no one was listening to Nathan and Charlie's conversation. Anyway please enjoy!!**

Chapter Seventeen

She could feel her body waking up but it hurt so bad, she wanted to go back to sleep. Her head was killing her and her stomach didn't feel much better. She could hear voices but she didn't recognize who it was. She tried to open her eyes but her body wouldn't let her. As she drifted back into sleep she saw two things. Nathan and Jamie that pushed her body.

Haley slowly opened her eyes and looked around the cold hospital room. She tried to remember what happened but all she could remember was Charlie trying to get Jamie and her stopping him but then everything went black. Haley could feel warmth on her hand and slowly looked down and smiled at the sight she saw.

Nathan lay half on one chair half on another with his hand firmly holding on to hers.

"Nathan." She whispered but he was asleep. She slowly moved her hand away from his and he immediately woke up and looked to her.

"Hales your awake." He said as he held her close.

"Yeah….is Jamie ok?"

"He's fine don't worry Brooke and Lucas have him." Nathan said as he pulled back and looked at her. "I'm so happy your ok." Nathan whispered inches away from her face.

"I need to talk to you." Haley whispered back as she looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I was so wrong…."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"When I asked for the divorce….I blew it out of proportion."

"But I went through with it."

"Because I was pushing you away…Nathan I should have never let you go." Haley whispered.

"Really?" Nathan said as he held her hand tight.

"Yeah Nathan I love…."

"Hey guys…Haley your awake." Tess said as she sat a thing of flowers next to Haley's bed. Haley was brought back to reality Nathan had a girlfriend that he loved what was she thinking. Haley quickly pulled her hand away from Nathan's touch.

"Hales what were you gonna say?" Nathan asked not caring if Tess was there.

"Nothing important Nathan." Haley told him as she turned her attention to Tess. "How are you?"

"I'm fine …..Did Nathan tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Haley asked with a smile.

"We're getting married." Tess said with excitement in her voice as Nathan looked up at her confused.

"Wow…that's great…." Haley said feeling like the biggest idiot ever. Here she was about to tell her ex husband how much she loved him and wanted him and he's engaged.

"What Tess…" Nathan said looking up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We're n…." Nathan said but was interrupted by the doctor walking in

"Haley I see your awake." The doctor said as he walked in.

"Yeah I am."

"How do you feel?"

"Not so good."

"I have some things we need to talk about so anyone who's not family should leave the room." He said as Haley nodded. Tess smiled at Haley and slowly walked out of the room.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked as he remained sitting next to her.  
"You're not family anymore." Haley whispered as Nathan just stared at her.

"Mr. Scott maybe you should go wait with your friends." The doctor suggested.

"Haley I want to be here for you….."

"I'll be fine." Haley said as Nathan stood up and walked out of the room without a word.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nathan yelled as he walked down to the waiting room. "What the hell was that?" Nathan yelled as Tess turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I was thinking about I didn't say you could go around telling people we were getting married." Nathan said as Tess just stared at him.

"I thought she needed some good news."

"You think us getting married is good new for her?" Nathan questioned as Lucas, Brooke and Peyton walked up.

"You guys are getting married?" Lucas asked.

"No we're not."

"You said you would think about it." Tess screamed.

"Well I thought about it and I can't marry you."

"Why not? It's not like I brought this up you proposed to me."

"I was drunk."

"It's a known fact that people do and say things they really mean when there drunk." Tess pointed out.

"You got me there." Nathan said as he turned around. "I thought you were someone else." Nathan said as Tess froze and started crying.

"You're cheating on me?"

"No…..I'm just in love with someone else."

"You said….you said you loved me."

"I was wrong and I'm sorry but it's not like you can really be that attached to me already."

"I love you….So I think I'm pretty attached." She yelled at him.

"Tess you should go." Nathan said as she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could and then walked to the elevator.

"So did you tell Haley how you feel?" Brooke asked.

"No…she was about to tell me that she loves me and Tess interrupted and said we were getting married….then Haley kicked me out." Nathan explained.

"Don't worry….she'll tell you when she's ready." Lucas said as he hugged his brother.

* * *

Mean while in Haley's room.

"Your stomach is looking a lot better and your head is looking ok…..your gonna need to rest for the next couple weeks….no lifting or it could open your stitches on your stomach…..also you need to be careful about how fast you walk and other things that could make you dizzy…..your head is still healing and it could be very dangerous for you if you hit your head again." The doctor explained.

"Is that it…am I ok other then that."

"Besides the bruises and cuts you seem to be doing fine."

"Ok…." Haley whispered.

"Oh yes….we did a test seeing if you could possibly be pregnant."

"Why…"

"We examined your body Miss. James and we know that you've been raped on a regular basis….its normal routine to check to see if you're pregnant."

"Is the test back yet?" Haley asked.

"No its should be back in a few hours." He said as he left her alone.

Haley looked down at her stomach wondering if she really was pregnant. She couldn't do this by herself, what if the baby was like its father. She couldn't' handle this right now. She almost dies, the love of her life is getting married to someone else and now she could possibly be pregnant with Charlie's baby, Not Nathan but Charlie.

* * *

"Do you think I should go back in there?" Nathan asked his friends.

"No she needs space." Brooke told Nathan as she smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right…"

* * *

"Miss. James the results are back you're………."

**There it is Tell me what you guys think...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

"Miss. James the results are back you're not pregnant." The doctor said as Haley let a deep breath out.

"Thank you…." Haley said as he walked out.

"Hi…" Nathan said as he walked in.

"Nathan I'm really tired you should go start planning your wedding."

"Jealous?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"What…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be Jealous?"

"Because you still love me."

"What ever." Haley said looking away as he sat on the side of her bed.

"I love you too Hales….I always have and I always will."

"Nathan…." Haley whispered.

"No Haley I want you…I need to be with you again….we were living a lie thinking we could ever be apart like this." Nathan explained.

"I love you Nathan so much…" Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Haley gently kissed her back not wanting to put to much pressure on the bruises on her face.

"Hales I have to say something else."

"What?" Haley asked with a smile.

"The doctor said you might be pregnant….and I need you to know…"

"Nathan wait…"

"No let me finish. I don't care if your pregnant…it doesn't matter because I'll take care of you. I'll treat this baby like my own. Because this baby is half of you and I'll love him or her just like I love you and Jamie." Nathan said as Haley started crying. "Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"Really." Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Nathan." Haley said pulling away.

"I'm not pregnant but you saying that makes me love you so much."

"I love you too." Nathan said as he held her tight.

"Can I come in?" Jamie asked as he walked inside.

"Jamie." Haley said as she started crying again. "Come here." Haley said as Jamie ran and jumped on her bed.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby so much." Haley said continuing to hug him.

* * *

A few days later Haley was released from the hospital and Nathan and Jamie happily picked her up and took her home. Haley slowly walked in her house and felt a chill run up her spin.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah it's just weird being here again."

"I know but your safe….Charlie will never hurt you again."

"Thank you." Haley said as she gently kissed him.

"So are you really gonna stay here?" Jamie asked as he walked inside the house.

"I live here Jamie."

"I know but why don't you just move in with me and dad."

"Yeah" Nathan asked.

"Jamie why don't you go out back I need to talk to your dad."

"Ok but no breaking up."

"What's up Hales?" Nathan asked. Haley smiled as she heard the worry in his voice.

"Nathan I want us to be together but I also want to take things slow….I want us to maybe date again or something…."

"Oh…" Nathan said looking down.

"Nathan…." Haley said as she pulled his face to look at her again.

"What." He whispered.

"I promise you that when I'm ready I'm moving back in with you and I'm never leaving again."

"I understand I just want to be happy with you so bad."

"I know me too."

"Just think of it this way….we're not married anymore so we don't have to have stupid married fights." Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess." Nathan said.

"Nathan smile."

"I am." He said as he tried to smile but the thought of living away from Haley again, sleeping alone at night and not waking up to her broke his heart.

"Nathan it will just take some time but I love you." Haley told him.

"I love you so much." Nathan said as he hugged her tight.

"So when's our first date?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I'll think about it and I'll call and ask you out properly." Nathan smirked.

"Ok." Haley smiled.

"I should probably get home….do you want me to take Jamie."

"Yeah I should get used to staying here alone."

"If you need anything…or you here something call me and I'll be over before you hang up the phone."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Nathan said as he walked over to the back door and called for Jamie to come inside.

"Bye mom." Jamie said as she hugged her tight.

"Bye baby." Haley whispered as he walked to Nathan's car.

"I love you." Nathan whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too…now go have fun with your son." Haley said as he smiled and walked away.

As soon as she saw the car drive away she quickly shut the front door and locked all three locks. Then she ran through the house making sure ever door, window and opening was covered and locked. She slowly walked into her bedroom and was met with all the memory's of what Charlie had forced her to do.

Haley immediately started crying and ran out of the room. She walked into the room where she knew Charlie had never hit, slapped, kissed or touched at all, Jamie room. Haley slowly pulled a baseball bat out of Jamie's closet and then crawled into his bed hugging the bat closer to her.

That night Haley didn't sleep she didn't move all she did was lay there holding the bat close to her and listening to the sounds outside. She heard cars pass by or people talk next door and every sound made her jump. Every thing she thought of scared her to death, and she didn't know when that would change.

**Ok there it is sorry about the delay...Hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Haley stood in her kitchen attempting to make breakfast but the fear of someone coming up behind her made her stop and look around every five seconds. She tried to focus on her task but she felt like he was still here. Even with him being in Jail, she felt like he was going to come up behind her and grab her.

Haley moved her gaze to the window and smiled as the rain gently tapped against the window. She could love the rain again, she was with Nathan. She just wanted everything to be perfect.

She knew that he had been disappointed when she explained how she wanted to take things slow and continue to live by herself. But when she looked into his eyes she didn't see anger she saw love and passion, the things she had been wishing for every since she had started dating Charlie.

"That smells good." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen. Haley jumped and quickly moved away until she released who it was. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I knocked but you didn't answer." Nathan said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Sorry I've just been a little freaked out."

"Is it staying alone?"

"That and staying here." Haley explained.

"Hales come live with me and Jamie, you'll be safe." Nathan said as she looked into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Nathan I can't stay with you yet."

"Why?"

"If you're really not ready for us completely then we'll just be room mates and I'll sleep on the floor or the couch." Nathan offered.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

"I'd let you." Nathan whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back as she looked up at him and smiled. Slowly she leaned up and placed her lips to his. It was so amazing to be able to kiss Nathan when ever she wanted to again.

"What was that for?"

"For being an amazing hus…Boy friend." Haley smiled.

"Right." Nathan said with a hint of sadness. They hadn't just been boy friend and girl friend in so long it was going to be weird not calling her his wife. "So will you come stay with us?"

"I guess….but I'll sleep on the couch."

"No hales your head needs good comfort you take the bed."

"Nathan it's not right for me to kick you of your own bed."

"Our bed." Nathan whispered.

"Yeah about that….I really don't want to sleep in a bed where you and some girl slept together."

"Haley theres has been no one else."

"Nathan Scott holding out all these years." Haley said with a laugh.

"It wouldn't have meant anything if it wasn't you so I just didn't." He whispered as Haley felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"Nathan you know if it was up to me I wouldn't have…Its just he…." Haley said but Nathan stopped her.

"Hales lets not talk about that ok."

"I guess."

"Now let's get your important stuff packed and then we can get the other stuff later." Nathan said as he pulled her to her room.

* * *

"Mom what are you doing here?" Jamie asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Your mom's gonna stay with us now." Nathan said with a smile.

"Does that mean you guys are sleeping together?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Nathan and Haley asked at the same time.

"I just figured…I mean you guys haven't slept together in what six years….no longer then that because you guys weren't really together for all those months." Jamie explained.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke." Jamie said with a smile before he ran upstairs.

"Your best friend is really annoying." Nathan explained as he pulled Haley to him.

"Yeah she is."

"So is Jamie right?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I don't know…I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Haley whispered as she leaned up and kissed him again. Haley smiled against his lips as she felt him move her against the wall, as he hands moved to explore her body. Nathan couldn't help but moan as Haley pulled his body closer to her body and her hand slowly ran through his hair.

"Hales…" Nathan whispered as she pulled away.

"What?"

"We should umm stop." Nathan said.

"Right." She said breathless. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Nathan said as he gently kissed her once more before taking her suit cases up to their room.

* * *

That night they had dinner as a family and after they watched a movie as a family as well. Everything felt so perfect so happy. Haley slowly ran her hand up and down Nathan's face as the credits rolled on the movie.

"That was a good movie." Nathan whispered.

"Yeah I didn't notice." Haley whispered.

"Couldn't take your eyes off me." Nathan smirked.

"Yeah." Haley said surprising Nathan. He was just kidding but love ran through his body as he learned that it was true.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know I love you too." Haley said as she smiled at him and then moved her gaze to a sleeping Jamie.

"Can you still pick him up?"

"Yeah." Nathan said as he picked Jamie up and laid him in his bed.

"You're such an amazing father." Haley whispered to Nathan as they walked into their room.

"Thanks you're a great mother." Nathan said stepping closer to her.

"Thanks." Haley said as she tried to focus on the floor or the wall anything but Nathan's eyes.

"Hales." Nathan whispered moving his body to touch hers.

"Yeah?"

"Can I make love to you?" He asked. Haley brought her eyes to his and saw so much love and passion she couldn't help but smile. Nathan stared at her waiting for an answer, he smiled as he watch her nod her head.

"I love you." He whispered as Haley laughed.

"I love you too." She said as he gently laid her back onto their bed.

Haley loved his hands they were smooth and touched all the right places.

"Hales." Nathan moaned as she moved her hands under his shirt and rubbed his abs softly.

"I love you so much." Haley whispered in his ear as he moved his kisses against her neck and his hands to her chest.

"I think your wearing to many clothes." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Maybe." Haley giggled

Nathan slowly moved his hands to the bottom of Haley's shirt and quickly pulled it up. Haley smiled as she felt the cool air against her stomach. After a few seconds she opened her eyes wondering why Nathan had stopped. Nathan stared down at her feeling sick to his stomach. Her body was bruised and cut and hurt. He'd never seen her like this and it broke his heart.

"Nathan are you ok?" Haley asked as she sat up next to him.

"I can't do this right now."

"Why?" Haley asked as she looked down at her stomach and chest, she saw the bruises and she quickly moved away from Nathan. "I should go…." Haley said as she pulled her shirt back on.

"What Haley."

"No its fine I look like this why would you want to sleep with me." Haley said with a smile as tears fell down her face.

"No Haley that's not it." Nathan said moving to her and moving his hand to touch her face but she quickly pulled away. "Hales."

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Haley said as she walked away from him, trying to hide all of her tears.

* * *

**What do you guys think??**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I'm ugly these scares will never go away. Why would he want to sleep with me know? It will be different now that I've been with someone else. Maybe he only wanted me to move in with him for sex. It was a mistake moving back into this house, this house with all the memories, mostly bad ones with an occasional good one." Haley thought as she stared up at the ceiling

"How could you do that to here? Way to push her away from you. You were going to be happy again and then look what you did." Nathan thought him to staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Haley had been lying on the couch for a few minutes when she heard Nathan walk up to her. He slowly lay down next to her and ran his hand over her hip. She stayed still just looking at the blanket draped over her body.

"Hales."

"Nathan I can't do that please just go to bed." Haley whispered through her tears.

"Not without you….look at me." He whispered to her as she slowly rolled over and looked into his eyes.

"Its not you…"

"Nathan I understand ok I look terrible you don't have to lie to me….its ok if you don't want to sleep with something that looks like me."

"Ok A. you're not a thing B. you are so amazingly sexy and C. I shouldn't have stopped it." Nathan whispered.

"What?"

"I stopped upstairs because I just don't understand how he could have done that to you….I should have noticed I should have stopped it…protected you." Nathan explained.

"Nathan this isn't your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"Well it's not ok…" Haley said as she stroked his face gently.

"I love you so much Hales." Nathan said as he leaned in and kissed her. Haley slowly moved her lips against his enjoying the small noises he made as she moved her hands along his body.

"Hales we should go upstairs." Nathan suggested as Haley nodded and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Haley smiled as Nathan leaned her up against the wall slowly trying to walk up the stairs but her kisses were distracting him. Nathan once again pushed his lips to hers and quickly devoured her mouth.

"Nate." Haley moaned as he moved his kisses down to her neck. "Nathan hurry." Haley whimpered in his ear as she ran her hands through his hair.

Nathan quickly ran down the hall and through her on the bed after quickly shutting and locking the door Nathan jumped on top of Haley. Haley couldn't stop laughing as he kissed her neck her face and her lips.

"I love you Nathan Scott." Haley whispered as he removed her clothes and kissed her lips loving staring into her eyes the whole time. The first touch of their bare skin against each other sent sparks through both their bodies.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered as he moved fully on top of her.

"What?" she asked as she felt him throbbing against her thigh.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nathan whispered.

"Me too." Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him. Nathan slowly slid himself into Haley as she wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper inside her.

It had been so long since she had made love to Nathan and she had forgotten how amazing he was. Each move, each touch, every kiss, he was perfect and it made her love him even more.

"Hales open your eyes." Nathan whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him with so much happiness in her eyes.

"I love you Nathan." Haley moaned as he thrust inside her again and again.

"Me too." Hales he said as he kissed his way down her neck and to her shoulder where he gently left his mark.

"I've wanted this for so long….I've wanted you for so long." Haley told Nathan as she held his face close to hers.

"I missed you so much." Nathan whispered. Haley could feel her body reacting to his more then it already had. She slowly moved her hips against his needing to feel more of him.

"Nathan…" Haley said breathless as he looked down at her.

"I right here baby."

Haley let out a cry as her orgasm ran through her body. A few seconds later Nathan followed and gently rolled off of her trying to catch his breath.

"Wow." Nathan whispered.

"Yeah wow….." Haley giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured as she felt sleep taking over. Nathan slowly stroked her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"Haley…" Nathan asked.

"What?" She asked half asleep.

"Marry me again." He asked. After a few minutes of silence Nathan looked down at her. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall, realizing she had feel asleep and didn't hear him propose for the third time.

* * *

Hours later Nathan and Haley still lay fast asleep. Nathan dreamt of Haley her smile her laugh her kiss and making love to her once again. Haley on the other hand was struck with hurt and pain.

_Haley slowly walked down the hall to their bedroom with a huge smile on her face. Nathan and she were finally together after all this time. Haley stopped walking when she heard Nathan's voice. _

_"Mmm I love you so much…your amazing." Nathan moaned as Haley slowly continued to walk toward there bedroom his voice getting louder. Haley slowly opened the door and froze. Haley watched as Nathan kissed her, touched her made love to her. _

_"Nathan what are you doing." Haley said as she felt the hot tears running down her face. _

_"What does it look like?" Nathan said as he pulled away from the girl and wrapped the blanket around their bodies. _

_"I thought you loved me." She whispered. _

_"I never loved you Haley. The day she came into our lives was the best day of mine." Nathan said as he pulled Carrie closer to him, she smiled up at him as he gently leaned down and kissed her._

_"Nathan stop you said you loved me." Haley yelled. _

_"I was just trying to hurt you." Nathan said as he nodded to someone behind Haley. Haley slowly turned around, her heart stopping when she saw Charlie standing behind her. _

_"Haley." He whispered as he grabbed hold of her throat and slammed her against the wall. He quickly tightened his grip on her throat. _

_"Nathan…help me." Haley cried as she watched him kiss Carrie again and again. _

_"Shhhh he can't hear you…no one can. You'll always be mine…and Nathan will always be with some other girl." Charlie whispered to her as he dropped her on the ground. Haley slowly tried to catch her breath but it wasn't long before she felt Charlie kick her side. _

_"Stop it this isn't happening." Haley yelled. _

_"Yes it is." Charlie said as he suddenly disappeared. _

_Haley slowly looked up not understanding where he went. _

_"Hales." Nathan said as he ran to her. _

_"Don't touch me…" Haley yelled. _

_"Hales come here."_

_"You were with Carrie again." Haley yelled as she crawled away from him. _

_"Haley come here I love you." _

_"Then why would you do that…again." Haley cried. _

_"It didn't mean anything." He whispered as he brushed away her tears. _

_"Stop." Haley tried but he pulled her closer to him. _

_"Is the baby ok?" Nathan asked as he pulled away._

_"Jamie?" Haley questioned. _

_"No the baby." Nathan said as he placed a hand on her stomach. Haley looked down and was shocked to find a huge pregnant belly. _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Don't you remember? We're gonna be a family again…you, me, Jamie and the baby." Nathan whispered. _

Haley quickly sat up sweat dripping from her body and she tried to slow down her mind.

"Baby are you ok." Nathan asked as she held on to her. Haley didn't move she just kept replaying the dream over and over and over.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Its ok I'm here I'm right here." Nathan said as he brought her back down onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Just go back to sleep Nathan."

"Not until I know your ok…" Nathan said as Haley nodded and slowly closed her eyes and slowly laid her head on Nathan's chest.

"I love you." Haley whispered.

"I love you too." Nathan whispered back as Haley tried to smile. Haley felt Nathan's breathing slow down and she knew he was asleep. Slowly moving away from him she sat up and brought her hands to her stomach.

"This can't be happening." Haley whispered.

* * *

**What do you guys think?? Good bad...please tell me.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Nathan reached over trying to feel for Haley's warm body but was only met with the coldness of the bed spread.

"Hales." Nathan asked as he opened his eyes and searched the room. After a few seconds he quickly pulled his boxers on and made his way downstairs.

As he walked into the kitchen he smiled as he saw Jamie and Haley making breakfast.

"Wow dad its called clothes." Jamie said as he quickly turned away from his father.

"Sorry I got worried when your mom wasn't there when I woke up." Nathan said as Haley smiled at him.

"So you were planning on chasing after her in your boxers…good call….Call me when breakfast is ready." Jamie said as he walked to the backyard.

"I'm sorry you looked really tired."

"Are you ok…You scared me last night." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck.

"I don't know."

"Talk to me."

"Its just I had this dream and it scared me." Haley explained.

"Tell me about it."

"It's ok."

"I'm here for you, Haley just talk to me."

"I came home and you were sleeping with Carrie." Haley started.

"Carrie…please tell me were not going back to that."

"And then Charlie came and started choking me and….and you didn't care you were to busy with Carrie."

"Hales…"

"Then all of a sudden Charlie disappeared and you started to care again and asked me about the baby."

"The baby?" Nathan questioned.

"I was pregnant." Haley said as she looked up at him.

"Oh…Haley that would never happen." Nathan said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why don't you go get dressed and then we can talk."

"About what?"

"Nathan my dream got me thinking….I know you didn't use a condom and I haven't been taking my birth control pills and so last night when we….."

"Mom is breakfast ready?" Jamie asked as he ran inside.

"Almost honey." Haley said as she turned away and continued making breakfast.

"Haley are you……?" Nathan asked but Haley stopped him.

"Let's talk about this later." Haley said as she nodded towards Jamie.

"Ok…I guess." Nathan said as he walked upstairs

* * *

"That was really good mom." Jamie said as he finished.

"Thanks baby." Haley said as Nathan was brought out of his daze when he heard the word. Baby. Was it true could they possibly be having another baby?

"Jamie why don't you go out back and shoot around." Nathan suggested as Jamie nodded and went outback.

"Can we talk yet?" Nathan asked as he helped her wash the dishes.

"Nathan this is happening to fast. I wanted to take things slow and then last night…" Haley stopped seeing Nathan's face drop. "….Was amazing." Haley told him. "But it happened so fast and I so afraid that if won't work just like all the other times we've tried to be together." Haley explained.

"Haley I won't let you go again."

"How many times did you say that before and look what happened."

"Hales if you're pregnant it will just bring us closer."

"I don't know…..and then my dream." Haley whispered as she looked down.

"Haley….I will never cheat on you and I will never let Charlie touch you again ok?"

"I love you." Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too." Nathan said as he kissed her back. Now was the perfect time to show her how much he still loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He could feel her wedding ring in his pocket and was about to pull it out when Jamie ran inside.

"Hey dad you want to play some one on one." Jamie asked.

"Yeah sure. Hales…"

"Go play." Haley said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok…."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow I'll just ask then." Haley told Nathan as he nodded.

"I love you." Nathan said as he walked out.

* * *

Haley slowly sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to come in. Haley looked up as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss. James." The doctor said as she walked in.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better…I haven't really had to take my pain killers lately." Haley replied.

"That's good." The doctor said as she looked at Haley's bruises.

"How are you doing in general besides the bruises and cuts?"

"I'm ok…I moved in with my ex husband and he's helping a lot."

"That's nice."

"Yeah we…were actually kind of back together." Haley said.

"Good you need someone there to love and support you."

"Umm….we slept together and we didn't use anything and I was thinking maybe I'm pregnant so I was wondering if you could run a test or something." Haley explained.

"Wow you move on fast." The doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah he's an amazing man."

"We'll be sure to run those test as soon as I'm done with everything else." The doctor said as Haley nodded and waited to see what was next.

* * *

"I'm home."

"So what did she say?" Nathan asked as he ran up to her.

"The results will come back in a few days calm down." Haley said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about it and I really want this for us….Jamie will be a great big brother and you are the most amazing mother." Nathan said as he looked into her eyes.

"What about you you're a great father." Haley said running a hand over his face.

"Thank you." Nathan whispered.

"Anytime."

"Hales…"

"What." She asked as Nathan got down on one knee.

"Nathan what are you doing."

"Third times a charm right" Nathan said with a smile as he pulled out her ring.

"You kept it." Haley whispered.

"Haley we could spend the rest of our lives together but it wouldn't be the same unless you're my wife. I need you to be mine and all mine. I want people to call you Mrs. Scott and I want to feel warm inside when they do. So Haley will you marry me again." Nathan asked.

"Of course." Haley said as she leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Come here." Haley said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

**There it is i hope you guys like it...Thank you all for the amazing comments you guys are the best...So heres the thing would you guys like me to write in Charlies Trial or not...I kinda know what i want to do but i want your opinion. So let me know what you think...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Nathan and Jamie had been gone for a few hours giving Haley some alone time at the house. She spent most the time cleaning and reorganizing the house. She didn't understand how Nathan could live in such clutter. As she made her way back up to the bedroom she stopped when she heard the phone ring.

"Scott Residents…." Haley said into the phone.

"Hey baby." Nathan said.

"What you miss me already."

"Something like that."

"What do you need?" Haley asked.

"We're gonna pick up some pizza on the way home you want anything?"

"No I'm fine." Haley said as she scrubbed the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Why….you need to rest."

"I'm fine….I promise." Haley giggled.

"I'll be home soon." Nathan said as Haley quickly said an I love you and then hung up the phone. She started up the stairs once again but stopped when the phone rang once again.

"Scott residents…" Haley said into the phone with a smile. "This is her….yeah….right…..are you sure….Thank you." Haley whispered as she hung up the phone and slid down onto the kitchen floor. She had to pull herself together before Nathan came home she had to but it was so hard to do.

* * *

"You and mom are happy right?" Jamie asked as he shot the ball up.

"Yeah we're a family again and that's never gonna change got it." Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Jamie said as he stole the ball from him.

* * *

"Hales were home." Nathan yelled as they walked inside. "Haley." Nathan called again as they walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Mom are you ok." Jamie asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine baby why don't you go upstairs." Haley Told Jamie as he nodded and started upstairs but stopped when Haley pulled him into a hug.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Mom." He said hugging her back and then walking upstairs.

"I'll bring some pizza up to you in a bit." Nathan told Jamie.

"Ok so I know your probably gonna be mad at me for not waiting for you but I saw it early today and I had to get it. Nathan said as he pulled out a bag and handed it to Haley. Haley slowly pulled it out and saw a little girl's outfit that said Daddy's girl on it.

"Nathan this is adorable but you need to take it back." Haley said as she handed it to him.

"You're not pregnant." Nathan asked.

"No I'm not."

"It's ok we'll just spend more time in the bedroom no harm in that right." Nathan said as he sat next to her and tried to pull her into his arms but she resisted. "Hales…"

"Nathan just take it back."

"Haley its ok you'll get pregnant remember I'm a Scott."

"Nathan I can't get pregnant ok." Haley yelled.

"What?"

"Because of certain things that Charlie did to me my body is too beat up to be able to have a baby."

"Is it just like they don't think you should have a baby or you can't at all?"

"I don't have choice it's medically impossible." Haley said as she walked upstairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

After giving Jamie dinner and locking up the house Nathan walked into their bedroom and was shocked to find Haley already asleep.

"Hales….baby wake up…." Nathan whispered lightly shaking her.

"Nathan just leave me alone." Haley said through tears.

"I love you please tell me you know that."

"I'm so sorry…you wanted a little girl so bad and now I can't give her to you." Haley explained as she slid her wedding ring off and gave it to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think you should marry me anymore…be with someone who's not deformed."

"You're not deformed….this is Charlie's fault not yours." Nathan said crawling next to her.

"Hold me." Haley whispered Nathan quickly pulling her close to him.

"Good night Hales."

**So i know its short but i hope you guys like it...Next Chapter Trial Stuff. Tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so i know some said they didn't want me to write the trial but i decided i needed too so i hope you like it...i really don't know much about Law/trials so i hope its ok. ENJOY!!**

Chapter Twenty Three

It had been a about a week and a half since the Doctor had told Haley about not being able to have anymore children. Nathan had been trying to help as much as he could but Haley still was broken. Nathan was just thankful that she didn't push him away. At night when her tears became too much to bear she would let Nathan hold her and he would whisper stories to her. Mostly about them, they were all funny. Anything to make her smile as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Now today was the day they had been dreading. A few days ago Haley had received a call saying that Charlie's Trial was coming up and he was pleading not guilty. To have any chance of putting him away for good Haley would have to testify.

"Hales are you ready to go?" Nathan asked as he walked into their room.

"Yeah almost." Haley said stepping out of the bathroom.

"You look amazing."

"Should I change I shouldn't look good." Haley said turning away from him.

"Hales your gonna look amazing in anything now come on lets get this over with."

"Nathan thank you for coming with me."

"Like I would really let you go by yourself." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Nathan I'm serious….I can't do this without you…." Haley said looking up into his eyes.

"Hales I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Nathan and Haley slowly walked into the court room, both fearing what would come. Haley slowly let go of Nathan's hand as she took a seat next to her lawyer and Nathan sat behind her. They watched the judge walk in and soon after they brought Charlie in as well. Charlie smirked as he looked over at Haley. He slowly winked at her and sent her a kiss. Haley quickly looked away as Nathan leaned up and rubbed her shoulder softly letting her know he was still there for her.

"I'm right here." Nathan whispered.

"I need you." She said back.

"You've got me Always."

Nathan and Haley listened to Charlie's lawyer make an opening statement. Saying how Charlie is being falsely accused and that he was nothing but a loving Boyfriend the took care of Haley. After he was done Haley's Lawyer made an opening statement as well, saying how Charlie was a dangerous man who tried to take to lives. After he was finished it was finally time for questioning.

"I call Dr. Phillips to the stand." Haley's Lawyer said as Haley watched her doctor walk up to the stand. After swearing in she slowly took a seat sending Haley a small smile.

"Dr. Phillips is it true that you examined Miss. James when she came into Emergency."

"Yes I did."

"And what did you find."

"Miss James had been beaten a great deal. The bruises showed that she had been beaten over a course of time and the fresh cuts showed extreme anger." The Doctor explained.

"Anything else."

"Yes we performed a rape kit and once again we found bruising and swelling."

"So what does that tell us?" He asked.

"She was raped and that night wasn't the first time….she's been raped many times recently." The Doctor said as Haley started to lightly shake.

"Is any of the damage permanent?" The Lawyer asked.

"Yes I'm afraid Miss James won't be able to have any more children because of his abuse."

"Thank you doctor. No further questions." Haley's Lawyer said as he went back to his seat next to Haley.

"Would you like to cross examine?" The Judge asked Charlie's Lawyer.

"Yes I would. You say there was bruising, how do you know that Miss James didn't prefer it rough?" He asked as Haley's lawyer stood up.

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

"Even if Miss. James did prefer to have a rough Sex life, there would still not be as many bruises. This many bruises show that she did not want it." The Doctor Explained as Charlie's lawyer let out a frustrated breath and walked to his seat.

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said.

* * *

Next to the stand was Charlie. He smirked the whole way up and once he was seated he stared at Haley knowing it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Hills." Haley's Lawyer started as Charlie smiled.

"Can you explain your relationship with Miss. James?"

"Of course we met fell in love started living together and became the perfect couple."

"I see. Can you explain why she is covered in bruises and cuts?"

"She's a very clumsy girl everyone knows that."

"Right…what about the rape results."

"Haley always like it rough….really rough we would even pretend some times." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Pretend?" Haley's lawyer questioned.

"Yeah we would pretend like I was forcing myself on her or whatever you want to call it….she said it got her off." Charlie explained with another smirk.

Haley took a deep breath not knowing if she should be sick, hurt or just extremely pissed off.

"Why would you treat your girlfriend that way?"

"It's how she wanted things….and lets be serious I got to keep the girl pleased if I'm gonna keep her." Charlie said.

"No further questions."

"Cross examine." The judge asked as His lawyer said no and Charlie stepped down from the stand.

"I call Haley James to the stand." His Lawyer said as Haley slowly got up and looked back at Nathan. He smiled sweetly making Haley's heart warm. She slowly walked over and sat down, as she stared out at Charlie and his Lawyer.

"Miss. James can you explain your relationship with Mr. Hills" Her Lawyer asked.

"We met and he was the perfect guy, took care of me, and was great with my son. But he changed he started hitting me and raping me. Eventually he forced me to move in with him and after that it got even worse. I couldn't say or do anything without getting slapped. I never wanted to sleep with him in the first place but I didn't have a choice." Haley explained.

"And please tell us why you stayed with him?" Her lawyer asked.

"He said that if I ever tried to leave him he would take or harm my son and I couldn't take that risk." Haley said as she felt the tears building in her eyes.

"That's all your honor." Haley's Lawyer said as he once again walked back to his seat. Haley watched Charlie's lawyer stand up and walk towards her.

"Miss. James is it true you got married in high school?"

"Yes." Haley said not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"And you had a baby right after high school?"

"Yes." Haley said looking to Nathan.

"Why did you and your husband split up?"

"There were just some problems."

"Why don't you share them with us?"

"I thought he was cheating on me and then it just escalated from there…but I was wrong he never cheated on me."

"I see was Charlie your first boyfriend after your divorce?"

"Yes he was."

"So is it possible that you don't trust any men after what your husband did to you and that you set him up for this…."

"I…."

"Is it possible that Charlie is telling the truth and that you planned this all just so you could get revenge…."

"No I…."

"All Charlie wanted to do was be there for you and love you."

"No…." Haley said as she started to cry.

"How could you say that he did these things to you?"

"Objection." Haley's lawyer yelled but Charlie's didn't stop.

"Did you beat yourself up so it would look like Charlie did….Maybe you would get more attention right…..I mean you are with your ex husband now…..you move on quick."

"That's enough." The Judge said.

"Tell the truth Miss. James are you nothing but gold digging whore who blames her problems on innocent men and then throws them aside like garbage."

"I said that's enough." The Judge yelled.

"Charlie is an evil man that beat the crap out of me whenever he wanted to and he raped me when ever he saw fit….and that night he tried to kill me and my son….you don't accidentally stab someone. And as for me and my ex husband yes we're back together because Nathan is an amazing man who would never hurt me the way Charlie did he takes care of me and our son….That is why I'm with him. I don't understand how you can defend someone who tried to kill two innocent people after months and months of abusing one of them." Haley yelled as his lawyer backed away.

"No further questions." He said as he walked away from her feeling some what guilty.

Haley quickly sat down as Nathan and her lawyer tried to comfort her but she wouldn't look at them she felt so sick and broken.

* * *

"This case has a lot of story line….but it also has a lot of evidence. Mr. Charlie Hills is sentenced to 20 years in north Carolina state prison." The judge said as Charlie stood up and walked toward Haley.

"I should have killed you fully when I had the Chance he said as he brought his hand up to slap her but something stopped him.

"Don't even think about." Nathan said as he shoved him away.

The bailiff quickly cuffed him and held him tight.

"Make that 30 years." The Judge said as he nodded and the Bailiff took him away.

"Haley are you ok." Nathan said as he pulled her to him.

"Thank you."

"I told you I would never let him hurt you." Nathan said as he kissed her softly.

* * *

**So there it is please tell me what you think...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Haley couldn't help but laugh as Nathan continued to place sloppy kissed down her neck. They had spent the whole day in bed, talking, touching and making love to each other. For the first time in a long time Haley felt safe and secure. Nothing could take her family away from her now, especially Charlie.

"Nathan stop…" Haley giggled.

"Why you know you like it."

"Luke and Jamie will be here soon we need to get dressed." Haley said as she reached for her robe.

"No…" Nathan said grabbing her hands and holding them above her head.

"What…" she smiled.

"Come here." He said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. After a few minutes of slow and soft kissing Haley couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

"I thought we were getting dressed."

"Never now kiss me like you mean it." Haley giggled again as he smiled at her and leaned down pushing their lips together. Their tongues slowly moved against each others, both needing and wanting to be closer to one and other.

"Nathan." Haley whimpered as she felt his hands move down to cup her breasts. Nathan continued to massage her smooth skin as she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations he was brining her.

"I love you so much Haley."

"I love you too." Haley said brining her lips back to his. Her lips were on fire as they moved against Nathan's skin gently sucking small parts. Not being able to take it any longer Nathan slowly pushed into her.

Haley couldn't help but cry out as he moved within her, His hard length rubbing and touching all the right places.

"I could love you forever." She panted into his ear as she griped on to his shoulders.

"So could I." He whispered to her thrusting once more. Haley pushed her hips toward him wanting to feel more of him needing him to be further in her.

"Mom Dad I'm home." Jamie yelled through the house as Nathan and Haley froze.

"Hales don't do it." Nathan pleaded as he saw her start to push him away.

"Our son just got home and he'll come up here now get off." Haley said laughing at Nathan's pout.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Nathan groaned walking into their bathroom still hearing Haley laughing at him. Haley quickly wrapped her robe around her naked body and then walked downstairs to meet her son.

* * *

"Hey baby." Haley said walking into the living room.

"Where's dad."

"He's taking a shower." Haley explained as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottled water. Trying desperately to cool her body down.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Oh I'm fine honey. I'm just a little warm right now." Haley said with a smile

"No I mean about everything Charlie…not being able to have more kids?"

Haley took a deep breath as she walked over to her son and leaned to him.

"Charlie is gone for a long time and sure I'm a little sad that I don't get to have more kids but I have you and you are the best kid ever." Haley smiled.

"Ok…." He said walking away.

"Hey you." Nathan said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her small form.

"Hi…" she whispered leaning back closer to him.

"Where's Jamie?" He asked.

"I think he went out back."

"Ok…what do you want for dinner?"

"I'll make something go spend some time with your son." Haley said with a smile as Nathan nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Haley smiled as she watched the two most important people in her life interact with each other. They were so much alike in so many ways. It warmed her heart to thinking about nothing standing in their way this time, everything being perfect.

* * *

Across town Tess sat at a small cafe looking down at her coffee debating if she was doing the right thing. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone sat across from her.

"Hi…." Tess said.

"Hi." the other person said.

"Nathan broke my heart and I want to do something to break his." Tess explained as the other person nodded.

"Why me?"

"I've heard about you and I figured you'd be the best person for the job." Tess said.

"I guess that's true."

"So will you help me?" Tess asked.

"Yeah I have a few ideas that might do the job."

"Good." Tess said with a smile. "When can we meet again?" Tess asked.

"I'll call you soon with some details." Carrie said with a smile as she got up and left the café.

--

**Ok Please don't hate me...I hope you Liked it...sorry its so short...i'll try to ud soon if i get enough comments. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the Wait I've been so busy...**

Chapter Twenty Five

"Hey hales." Lucas said as he walked into their kitchen.

"Hey you want some breakfast?"

"No I'm fine."

"What's up?" She asked as she saw the look that told her he had something to ask.

"So the guys and I are going out tonight and I wanted to ask if Nathan could come." Lucas explained as Nathan walked in.

"You don't have to ask her permission." Nathan said as he saw Haley's glare. "I mean please, please can I go play please." Nathan said getting on his knees and pouting.

"You're pathetic of course you can go." Haley laughed as Nathan stood up and kissed her.

Haley moaned as Nathan deepened the kiss, forgetting that Lucas was sitting right there.

"Hey guys." Lucas said hitting the counter trying to gain their attention.

"Sorry." Haley said breathless.

"You guys are worse then you were in high school."

"We were apart for along time….we have time to make up." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yuck." Jamie said as he walked into the room.

"Sorry baby." Haley said pulling away from Nathan's Embrace.

"I'm gonna spend the night at Tony's tonight." Jamie said as Haley nodded.

"You're gonna be all by yourself are you ok with that?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I promise."

"Ok…." Nathan said leaning in and kissing her again.

"If you get home early enough maybe we'll have some fun." Haley whispered in his ear as he laughed.

* * *

Nathan stared out at the dance floor trying to enjoy himself, but wanted to be home with Haley instead. Nathan stared around the room once again. Usually Tric was fun but tonight it was so boring.

"Nate you have to relax and have fun."

"I would have more fun if Haley was here."

"It's a guy's night." Lucas said.

"I know but I miss her."

"Ahhhh isn't that sweet." All the guys said.

"Stop it, I'm gonna call her."

"Hello" Haley said.

"Hey baby." Nathan smirked.

"Hey you."

"I miss you."

"Come on Nathan go have fun."

"I want to have fun with you."

"You will later."

"So what are you wearing?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not."

"Because then you would come right home and miss out on a guys night."

"Your killing me hales."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan whispered before he hung up the phone.

"How's the Mrs." Skills asked.

"She's fine."

"Nathan if you really want to go home go ahead."

"No I'll stay for a little longer."

"Ok once we're done with these drinks your getting the next ones." Lucas said handing Nathan one of the Drinks.

"Ok."

* * *

Across the bar Carrie watched Nathan talk to Lucas and the other guys. She was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Hey." Carrie said leaning against the bar.

"Hi." The bartender said with a smile.

"Do you think you could do me a favor." She asked leaning farther down giving him a good look at her exposed chest.

"Anything."

"When that guy comes over to get his drinks put this in his drink." Carrie said handing a pill to the bartender.

"What are you gonna do for me."

"What do you want me to do baby?" She asked with a smirk.

"Here's my address come by tomorrow night." He said with a smile.

"I'll be there." She smiled.

* * *

"Nate you feeling ok."

"Yeah I'm just gonna head home."

"Ok us too."

"See ya." Nathan said making his way to his car as Lucas and the guys walked away.

"I don't think you should be driving." Carrie said walking up to him.

"Carrie." He asked trying to balance himself.

"Come here." She said helping him into her car. Nathan didn't know what was going on but his whole world was spinning and he didn't know where he was. After a few minutes he felt the car stop, but someone was helping him out of the car and into a house.

Nathan tried to pay attention to every detail of what was happening but it was so hard. Nathan gently laid down onto what he guessed was a bed. He could feel the smooth sheets under him and the soft pillows against him. After a few seconds Nathan felt the cool air move over his body as someone removed his shirt.

"Hales."

"Shhh." Carrie whispered as she moved her hands to his belt.

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too." Carrie whispered as she removed her clothes and moved her body on top of his.

This felt weird, the way she was kissing him, the way she touched him. Everything felt weird but he couldn't stop his body wasn't moving, he couldn't control any of his movements. He could feel her moving on top of him and her pull him inside of her.

"Haley." Nathan moaned as Carrie frowned. Minutes passed and Carrie moaned his name as she climaxed. Slowly lifting herself off of him she rolled next to him and laid her head on his chest.

Nathan had gone to sleep awhile ago but Carrie couldn't, she couldn't stop smiling. It had finally happened she finally had Nathan Scott.

* * *

Haley had been waiting for hours. She thought Nathan would be home by now. She had paced the living room, cleaned the kitchen and blew out all the candles she had lit for their romantic night.

Haley quickly dialed his phone number waiting for an answer.

"Hi you've reached Nathan's Cell…"

"Hey Nathan I'm getting really worried about you….please give me a call or come home…something. I love you." Haley said hanging up the phone. Haley slowly laid down on the couch trying to sooth her fear.

* * *

--

**Please don't hate me...i'm so sorry i hated writing this Chapter I'll try to ud later tonight if i get enough Comments. **


	26. Chapter 26

**So first i want to thank you guys for your comments on the last chapter and i'm sorry that many of you didn't like the events. I didn't know i would have so many people questioning my story after that chapter. Anyway Thank you all for reading and don't worry Carrie isn't just going to get away with it. Once again thank you for commenting and Reading without you guys i wouldn't be able to write this story so once again thank you. **

Chapter Twenty Six

Nathan slowly woke up his head pounding. He could feel the warm body next to his and figured it was Haley.

"Hales…how drunk was I last night." He asked as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nathan." Carrie said sitting up.

"Carrie, What the hell?"

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I don't know….I don't remember anything…do you."

"No…oh my god I'm naked so are you." She said pulling the covers around her body.

"This can't be happening Haley and I are happy how can this be happening right now."

"Well maybe this is a sign we always had a thing for each other." Carrie said as she looked away.

"I love Haley and you need to get that."

"Whatever."

"I have to go." Nathan said quickly getting dressed. Nathan quickly ran out of the house as Carrie smirked.

* * *

Slowly opening the door Nathan saw Haley asleep on the couch.

"Hales." Nathan said as he gently touched her arm.

"Nathan oh my god I was so worried about you." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hales….we need to talk."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't really remember last night but….I slept with someone." Nathan said quickly.

"What." Haley whispered.

"Haley I didn't even know what was going on you have to believe me and Carrie said that she…"

"Carrie." Haley said getting up and walking away from him.

"Haley I didn't know what was going on I swear to god you know I wouldn't hurt you like this."

"Why does everything have to go wrong with us?" Haley cried.

"Haley…Baby I'm so sorry."

"How could you let this happen?" Haley yelled.

"Haley I don't remember."

"Why Carrie….you obviously like her just like I said."

"Haley no….I don't like Carrie."

"Sleeping with her isn't the best way to show that." Haley yelled.

"You are one of the most important things in my life." Nathan said walking toward hers but she quickly moved away.

"Where does she live?" Haley asked.

"Over on Pine Street but Haley I don't think you….."

"Get out of my way." Haley said as she grabbed the car keys and walked out of the house.

"Hales…I'm sorry." Nathan whispered as he watched her drive away.

* * *

Haley quickly walked up to Carries house and pounded on the door.

"Haley long time no see." Carrie said with a smirk. Haley smiled and without warning brought her fist to the side of carries face. "What the hell was that?"

"Just in case didn't make this clear the last time you try to steal Nathan away from me….Stay the hell away from my family you slutty whore who can only get a man to sleep with her if he's drunk." Haley yelled. "Nathan loves me and would never want to hurt me like this…so that's how I know it was all you…so what did you do buy him a million drinks wait till he couldn't see straight and then take him home?"

"He wanted it Haley just like the last time." Carrie said as Haley slapped her.

"I don't think I've ever hated someone the way I hate you. If you ever come near Nathan again….."

"You'll what slap me again…your gonna have to do more then that to get me to stay away." Haley once again slapped her and Carrie took a step back.

"Go to hell." Haley said before walking to her car.

* * *

"Hey." Nathan said as she walked through the door not even paying attention to him.

"Haley what happened…" Nathan asked as he saw her placing ice on her fist.

"Carrie's face got in my way."

"Hales…can we talk."

"I need time Nathan I know you didn't want to hurt me and I know you didn't want this to happen but this has been my worst fear for so long and now it happened. I don't know how to get past this. She'll always be able to say that she made love to you."

"Haley it was meaningless sex that's it."

"Why didn't you just come home?" Haley cried.

"Haley I didn't know what was going on." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nathan please just give me some space until I know what to do." Haley said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ok…I love you with all my heart."

"I know you do." Haley whispered as she gently kissed him and walked upstairs.

* * *

That night Nathan went to bed early while Haley sat downstairs in the living room. After hours of silence a knock came to the front door. Haley quickly opened the door and all the calmness she had gained was quickly tossed aside.

"What." Haley asked.

"I need to talk to you." Carrie said.

"What" Haley asked as she felt something hard hit the side of her face, making everything go black.

"Nathan is gonna be mine." Carrie said as she stepped inside looking at Haley's lifeless body. "Why couldn't you understand that I love Nathan?" Carrie asked as she sat on the couch.

Haley slowly opened her eyes she could feel the familiar pounding in her head, she was used to this pain. Charlie used to cause it every night.

"Your awake must have not hit you hard enough." Carrie said as she stood up slowly pulling the gun out of her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Nathan loves you…I understand that now but if I get rid of you then he'll love me." Carrie said moving the gun from hand to hand.

"Carrie…"

"Why couldn't you just stay away huh?" Carrie yelled.

"Nathan will never love you." Haley said as Carrie laughed. Suddenly a whisper came from the stair way.

"Mom are you ok." Jamie asked. Haley took that as her moment. Haley quickly moved to Carrie and pushed her over and onto the floor.

"Jamie go upstairs." Haley yelled as he ran upstairs.

Haley and Carrie tossed back and fourth around the floor both trying to stop the other. Haley quickly grabbed her arm causing the gun to move away from them. Carrie suddenly moved away from Haley and towards the fireplace. After a few seconds Carrie turned around with the fire poker in her hand.

"Goodbye Haley." Carrie whispered as she moved the Fire Poker above her head. Haley's heart stopped and her life flashed before her eyes as she saw the fire poker moving closer to her. Without thinking Haley moved herself across the floor grabbed the gun and shot.

--

**There it is please tell me what you think i really hope you guys continue to read...some people don't want to read anymore. So please comment and tell me what you think. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Nathan stared up at the sky as he stood out on his balcony, trying to understand how he could let this happen. He saw the look in Haley's eyes, hurt and betrayal. He wanted her life to be perfect with him and Jamie. He didn't want to hurt her or break her heart. It was nice out on the balcony looking up at the stars, everything was peaceful. He could think about anything, and all that he could hear was silence. Until…_

_Suddenly he heard a crash downstairs and before he had time to turn around a gun shot sounded through the house. _

_"Haley." Nathan yelled as he ran downstairs. His heart was breaking at the thought of Haley being hurt as he ran down the stairs and into the living room he looked around and saw Carrie lying on the floor. "What…" Nathan was about to say but stopped when he saw Haley leaning up against the couch shaking nonstop with the gun in her hand. _

_"Hales." Nathan said stepping closer to her. "Haley look at me." Nathan said moving his hands to cup her face, but all she did was stare at Carrie's lifeless body. "Haley baby come on look at me." _

_"I killed her." Haley whispered. "I'm a murder." _

_"Haley what happened tell me what happened." _

_"She…she tried to kill me…so…so I stopped her." Haley explained shaking the whole time. _

_"Just breath baby ok…I'm gonna call 911" Nathan said as he moved to the phone. _

_Haley looked down at the pool of blood surrounding Carrie and she felt her stomach flip. _

--

"Miss. James." A Doctor said as she sat in the emergency room. "How are you feeling?"

Haley didn't reply all she did was continue to stare.

"Can we talk to her?" A police officer asked as he and his partner walked in the room.

"She isn't talking, but you can try."

"Haley…we just wanted to tell you that you did nothing wrong. It was self defense and after going to Carrie's house we discovered she has been planning this attack for a long time." The officer said as Haley looked up.

"I killed her."

"I know…but you didn't have any other options."

"Where's Nathan?"

"The doctor is checking him out."

--

_"Sir are you ok." A paramedic asked as he looked at Nathan. _

_"Yeah I'm fine I just think it's the stress." Nathan said with a smile. _

_"Are you sure?" The paramedic asked. _

_"Yeah I'm fine…" Nathan said as he collapsed. _

_--_

"Is he ok?" Haley asked as she walked into Nathan's room.

"It seems that your fiancé was drugged and the type of drug is rare. It would have acted like a strong sleeping pill at first but after a while now that it's fully in his system, it's trying to attack his body." The doctor explained.

"But will he be ok." Haley asked keeping her arms wrapped around her body tightly.

"We're about to pump his stomach and after that everything should be fine." The doctor explained.

"Why wouldn't someone drug him?" Haley asked staring at Nathan. This was the last thing she needed right now. She had just killed someone and now the love of her life was sick.

"Some people use it as a date rape drug but I'm not sure why someone would use it on Nathan." The Doctor said.

"Carrie…." Haley whispered.

"What?"

"Carrie the girl I…The girl that died….she apparently slept with him last night but he didn't remember it at all."

"That's one of the side effects of this drug….you should go home you can't do anything here."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Ok…."

* * *

After a few hours Haley still waited for Nathan to wake up. She wanted to talk to him she needed to talk to him.

"Hales." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan…. Hi." Haley said looking at him through her tears.

"What's going on."

"You had some drugs in your system." Haley said crying harder.

"Baby come here."

"I'm a terrible person Nathan." She said as she lay in the bed with him.

"No your not….your the best person I know."

"I killed her."

"It wasn't your fault. She attacked you." Nathan explained as he stroked her hair gently.

"I could have done something else…"

"Shhh…."

"I love you…"

"I thought you were mad a me."

"No….she drugged you Nathan Carrie did….that's why you're here….the drugs were attacking your body….its not your fault."

"I should have done something."

"Shhh…."

"I remember saying your name and then it goes black."

"Shhhh…..we don't have to worry about anything anymore ok." Haley said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you…Haley James soon to be Scott again….You are the best mother and Girlfriend I've ever met and the kindest person."

"Thank you." She said holding on to him tighter.

"You should get some sleep."

"You too." He said pulling the blanket over her.

"Ok…" Haley whispered snuggling into Nathan's Arms.

"Is Jamie ok?"

"Luke has him." Haley whispered.

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too." Haley said as she drifted to sleep. All worries and fears were gone as she lay in Nathan's arms. Thoughts of Carrie and drama was gone all there was, was peace and love.

* * *

--

**There it is please tell me what you think...**

**Coming up: How's Haley doing, How's Naley doing, Is Haley ready to be Mrs. Scott again. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Hales." Nathan called as he woke up and she wasn't next to him.

"Out here." Haley called from the balcony. Nathan slowly stood up walking out to stand next to Haley.

"What are you doing out here."

"Listening to the silence." Haley said as she looked up at the barely lit sky.

"It's really early." Nathan whispered to her not wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah I know I couldn't sleep."

"Come here its cold." Nathan said pulling her back to rest against his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine you know just adjusting to being a murder."

"Baby please don't do this again." Nathan said burying his head into her shoulder.

"I feel so bad."

"Baby look at me." Nathan said turning her around. "If you wouldn't have done what you did then Jamie wouldn't have a mother right now and I wouldn't have a fiancé." Nathan explained as she smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Its weird saying fiancé." Haley whispered as she laid her head against his bare chest.

"I know."

"We should change that soon." Haley smiled looking up at him.

"I figured you would want to wait a while…"

"I want to be Mrs. Scott again I miss it."

"God I love you." Nathan said as he pulled her inside and to the bed. He quickly kissed her softly but stopped when they heard a crash come from Jamie's room.

"Jamie." Haley said as they ran into his room.

"Jamie…." Nathan said turning the light on.

"Yeah." He said as he looked up from his closet.

"What are you doing you scared us."

"Sorry I'm just looking for something."

"At 5 in the morning." Nathan asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you looking for maybe we can help you." Haley offered.

"No it will just make you upset."

"What honey…you can tell me." Haley said.

"I kept some things that Carrie and I did together and I don't want them anymore." Jamie said as he tore through his closet.

"Jamie its ok you don't have to get rid of that stuff for me." Haley explained.

"No I don't want them….she broke my parents up and then she tried to kill my mom why would I want that stuff." Jamie said as he found the stuff and quickly ripped it up.

"Jamie come here." Haley said as she opened her arms and hugged him tight.

"I don't want you to leave again." Jamie whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere baby….My life is you and your dad." Haley whispered back.

"Come on buddy why don't you go back to sleep for a few hours." Nathan suggested.

"Ok." Jamie said as he crawled into bed.

"Sleep well baby." Haley said as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

"I love you." Nathan said as they shut Jamie's door.

"Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to say it." Nathan said leaning in slowly to kiss her. Haley quickly deepened the kiss and gently moved them across the hallway to their bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to." Nathan asked between kisses.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I cheated on you a few days ago."

"Baby it wasn't your fault and you didn't want it."

"I want you." He said before diving back into their kisses.

* * *

"Nathan wake up." Haley whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"I have to go to lunch with Brooke I'll be back later."

"Ok baby I love you." Nathan quickly said as he leaned up and kissed her.

"I need to go." Haley whispered against his lips as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Hurry back." Nathan whispered as Haley smiled and walked away but not before Nathan quickly slapped her ass.

"Hey."

"Sorry…" Nathan said as he rolled over hiding his smirk.

* * *

"So Tutor girl/mom/ex wife/ fiancé/ soon to be wife again how are you."

"Is it really that hard for you to just say Haley?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"You're crazy."

"That's why you love me." Brooke said with a smirk.

"So how are you and Lucas?"

"Were good…I think it's really gonna work."

"Good I'm happy for you." Haley said as the waiter walked up to them.

"Can I take your order?"

"Yeah I'll have a side salad and ohhh a piece of chocolate cake." Brooke squealed.

"Can I have macaroni and cheese but could you just put chocolate fudge all over it." Haley asked.

"Sure miss." The Waiter said as he walked off confused.

"Ewww tutor girl what's wrong with your taste buds?"

"Nothing"

"Haley are you…"

"Don't Brooke…its not possible."

"I know I was just asking. Do you have any other symptoms?"

"No…ok maybe."

"Like what?"

"I'm late."

"That's a big symptom."

"I know."

"Have you talked to Nathan?"

"No…with everything that's going on….now's not he time and plus my doctor can't see me until a few weeks from now…I don't want to get Nathan's hopes up just to let him down."

"And if you are pregnant."

"We're moving up the wedding date so I'm not huge at the ceremony."

"You make me laugh Hales."

"Oh shhh." Haley said as she saw the waiter bringing their food. Haley quickly dove her fork into the cheesy/ chocolaty mess and quickly brought bites to her mouth.

"Perfect."

"Yeah looks delicious." Brooke said as she gagged.

* * *

**There it is please tell me what you think...**


	29. Chapter 29

**So After seeing the Naley Sneak peek for Next episode i had to ud...i can't wait for Monday...anyway i hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Nathan stared at Haley for what seemed like hours. She had called him downstairs but she still hadn't said anything.

"Hales."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine….I'm just thinking."

"About…"

"Life."

"Haley are you sure you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine really I am." Haley said with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's just go get married."

"What?"

"Lets just go and do it…nothing fancy…we don't need that as long as your there I'm fine and I'm hoping you feel the same way."

"Are you sure Hales?"

"Yes. I want to marry you Right now." Haley whispered as she leaned up and kissed him quickly before running upstairs and grabbing some of her things.

"What about Brooke and Lucas their gonna want to be there."

"Whatever lets just hurry?" Haley said as she slipped on a simple white dress, much like the one she had worn the very first time they had gotten married.

"I hate to break it to you hales but….you wearing white doesn't make since…I mean your not exactly a virgin." Nathan said whispering the last part in her ear.

"So you remind me often." Haley giggled.

"God I love you so much."

"I know I love you too."

"Hey what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"We're getting married."

"Now." Jamie asked.

"Yeah….now."

* * *

After about a hour of driving Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Lucas and Brooke all made there way into a small chapel. Haley stared up into Nathan's amazing eyes wondering how she was so lucky. Life had brought them together so many times and now it was going to be forever, no matter what, she would never let him go.

Nathan smiled down at Haley as he recognized her thinking look. Whatever she was thinking about it was serious and amazing. After a few seconds of smiling Haley smiled back and rubbed her fingers against his hand.

The words that were said were all a blur all that mattered was the I do's. The two words that brought them together again. That made Haley James, Haley James Scott once again.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"I love you." Haley said as Nathan nodded and leaned down pushing his lips to her's.

Lucas, Brooke and Jamie cheered as Nathan held Haley tight never wanting to let her go.

"Mrs. Scott." Nathan whispered a few inches from Haley's lips.

"Yes Mr. Scott." Haley giggled.

"I love you." Nathan said with another smile.

"Always…."

"And Forever."

* * *

"Nathan." Haley laughed as he quickly slammed the hotel door shut and attacked her.

"What…" He laughed back.

"Take your time we have all night." Haley whispered as she stroked his face gently.

"Mmmm I want you hales." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down Haley's spine.

"Good now come here." Haley said pulling his lips to hers. The moment Lucas and Brooke had offered to take Jamie for the night Nathan practically picked Haley up and ran to the car. He stopped at the first hotel, that looked livable and now here they were.

"So Mrs. Scott." Nathan said, He hadn't stopped since they left the church it was so nice to say it again and for Haley it was so nice to hear it.

"What" Haley moaned as he gently sucked on her collar bone.

"Do you love me?"

"That's a stupid question." Haley said with a smile as she ran her hands down his back and then around to his chest were she slowly started to unbutton each button. As soon as she ran her hands down his bare chest they both moaned, from the heat and want coming from each others bodies.

"You drive me crazy Hales."

"Its one of my gifts." Haley laughed once again as Nathan moved his hand up her thigh moving her dress as well. Haley closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Nathan planning with the waist band of her panties and counting the seconds until he would remove them.

"What do you want Hales?" He asked.

"You." Haley moaned trying to pull him closer to her.

"Sit up." Nathan asked as she did so. Quickly discarding her dress and unclasping her bra Nathan stared in awe. He'd seen her naked millions of times but right now it felt so different like the first time. He felt so much energy run through him it was hard to control.

Quickly moving down, he slowly ran his tongue along her breast waiting for a reaction. When she pushed her chest closer to him, he took that as he signal to continue. Haley tried to control her thoughts but Nathan was heating her body with pleasure it was hard to even remember where she was.

Slowly she moved her hands down to his pants and undid his belt and pants. After a few seconds of enjoying what Nathan was doing to her she continued and slipped as hand down into Nathan's boxers stroking him gently.

"Hales." Nathan moaned as he kissed his way up her neck and to her ear lobe, whispering quick I love you's and she continued to touch him.

Not being able to wait any longer Nathan quickly pulled his pants and boxers completely off and through them to the floor. Haley smiled at his eagerness and quickly removed her panties as well.

"Promise me we'll never be apart again." Nathan said as he moved himself to her entrance but stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm never leaving you again." Haley said as he felt him quickly enter her. Even after all these years the feel of him entering her was one of her favorites. She felt safe in his arms as he moved within her. She felt loved as he gently kissed her and stared into her eyes and most of all she felt happy. Her heart was full any time Nathan kissed her and when they made love she felt like it was going to explode with joy and pleasure.

* * *

"I love you Haley Scott." Nathan whispered as they both held each other close.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." Haley whispered back as she felt her eyelids fall, as she drifted into slumber.

**So there it is sorry if the M stuff wasn't very good i tried...so please tell me what you think. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Haley stared up at the ceiling listening to Nathan's gently breathing. She had been thinking about talking to him about everything but she didn't want to bother him. She didn't know how to bring it up or what he would say.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered as she drew circles on his bare chest with her fingers.

"What..."

"If we were to have another baby…what would you want to name it?"

"Hales don't do this to yourself." Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as he turned over and looked into her eyes.

"Don't do the what ifs we have Jamie that's all we need." Nathan said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"So you wouldn't want anymore kids."

"Haley you can't have any more kids…and even if you could no I don't think we should have anymore kids." Nathan said as Haley's stomach dropped. Nathan slowly rolled over kicking himself inside for lying to her. He wanted a lot more kids with Haley but he figured if he told her he didn't want anymore kids she wouldn't feel as bad.

"Maybe we should go home." Haley said pulling away from the bed and getting dressed.

"Hales baby what's wrong." Nathan said as Haley stopped moving and sat back down on the bed and started crying.

"Nathan I'm pregnant and you don't want anymore kids."

"What…" Nathan asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"I'm pregnant and you…."

"No baby this is the best thing ever."

"You just said."

"I was just saying that to make you feel better I'm so happy right now." Nathan said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Really…"Haley asked.

"Yeah god I love you. How did this happen…."

"The doctor said it's a miracle." Haley said as Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nathan asked.

"I love you." Haley said leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

Nathan and Haley slowly made there way home, Haley not being able to control her laughter as Nathan came up with strange baby names.

"Nathan your crazy you know that."

"I know but you love me any way."

"Yeah I do." Haley said as she leaned in and kissed his hard. Nathan groaned as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Nathan said walking to the front door.

Nathan slowly opened the door and only stared for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I need to tell you something." Tess said as she walked inside.

"What…"

"I met with Carrie ….you sleeping with her and everything was part of our plan."

"What….why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you broke up with me and I love you."

"How can you love me we barely know each other."

"I don't know but I do."

"You almost ruined my relationship with Haley." Nathan yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry but Haley doesn't deserve you I do….Haley is just some stupid ex wife that came crying back to you when she blamed her boyfriend for her problems." Tess yelled.

"Get the hell out….how could you say that…you saw what he did to her you were at the hospital….and for you information Haley is my wife again."

"You deserve better."

"Nothings better then Haley." Nathan said as he opened the front door.

"I know you love me too." Tess said as she walked out.

"I'm sorry Tess but honestly I don't know what I saw in you at all." Nathan said slamming the door.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked.

"Nothing you don't have to worry about it."

"Ok….come here…."

"Miss my body already." Nathan smirked.

"Well Brooke and Lucas aren't dropping Jamie off for another hour and a half. So….."

"Come here." Nathan said kissing her.

**So it was kinda short but i wanted to give you guys one more chapter tonight...so this story is coming to an end and i'm not sure how many more chapters it will have...Also my other story Does history repeat itself is ending also...i have 3 story ideas and i can't pick which one i want to do next so i'm gonna write all three at the same time lol...yeah i'm crazy...anyway i hope you like it and i hope you will read my other stories after this one ends.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty one

"Nathan do I look fat to you?" Haley asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her small baby bump. "You look amazing….its a really big turn on."

"Oh stop it." Haley said moving away from him and pulling her shirt back down.

"It's the truth hales…." Nathan said slowly walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Nothing just walking towards my wife."

"I know that look." Haley said with a smile.

"Yes you do…this look is how you got that baby bump." Nathan said as he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Nathan Jamie's downstairs." Haley pointed out as he kissed her neck and pushed her onto the bed.

"We're just making out."

"I know you…one minute were just kissing and the next we're naked." Haley laughed.

"You know me too well." Nathan laughed as he stood up and stared down at her.

"What."

"Nothing just thinking how lucky I am."

"Oh trust me I am too." Haley said with a smile before walking downstairs.

Everything was perfect. It had been since Haley had told Nathan about the baby. Jamie was more then excited. He couldn't wait until the baby came. Nathan and Haley had been happy and totally in love. It felt so unreal all the things they had been through all the things that they thought they would never overcome.

But now look at them they were the perfect family, the perfect couple, they had the perfect life.

* * *

"Are you happy?" Jamie asked Haley as she made dinner.

"Of course I am." Haley smiled.

"Good…so am I and dad is too."

"That's good." Haley smiled again.

"You know this baby is going to have really amazing parents." Jamie said as Haley turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you." Haley said trying to control her hormones.

"I mean it mom….You and dad are the best parents ever…you saved my life and Dad, dads amazing." Jamie explained.

"Yeah he is."

"Did you ever think you would marry and make a life with Nathan Scott?" Jamie asked with a laugh.

"Of course she did." Nathan said walking into the kitchen.

"No actually I didn't I thought he was a jerk."

"But I was your jerk." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." Haley laughed.

"Dinner almost ready?" Nathan asked as he looked down at the food.

"Yes it is now go sit with your son and be patient."

"Ok I love you." He whispered before gently kissing her forehead and making his way over to the dinner table.

* * *

"I think it should be an interesting name." Jamie suggested as they talked over the baby's name at dinner.

"Yeah but nothing weird." Nathan added.

"Nothing that has to do with basketball." Haley said with a smile as she took their plates to the sink.

* * *

That Night Nathan slowly ran his fingers across Haley's Baby bump smiling as Haley giggled softly.

"I love you Nathan Scott." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too…So much…" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Haley whispered to him.

"You've done so much more for me baby."

"I guess we healed each others hearts and bodies." Haley suggested as Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead, both quickly falling asleep.

THE END

* * *

**So there it is as soon as i get some comments i'll post the Epilogue...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue

4 Years later

"Ok baby all we have to do is stay quiet and they won't find us." Haley whispered as her daughter nodded. Suddenly Jamie ran around the corner and quickly yelled to Nathan.

"Dad I found them." Jamie yelled as he pointed his squirt gun at his mother and sister and quickly started soaking them.

"Ahhh you couldn't hide from us." Nathan laughed as he picked up his daughter.

"Daddy." She yelled. Nathan smiled down at his daughter taking in her beautiful smile, which was identical to Haley's. Emily Brooke Scott, that was there amazing daughter's name. She was perfect, and completely opposite of Jamie. Instead of light blonde Hair she had Nathan's dark hair, but they both shared Nathan's deep blue eyes. She was a total daddy's girls and Nathan loved it.

"Daddy put me down." Emily yelled as Nathan laughed. Quickly setting his daughter down he smiled as Jamie ran up to her and both squirting each other.

"Don't think you gonna hide from me Mrs. Scott" Nathan said as Haley tried to run but he caught her.

"Nathan Don't you dare." Haley yelled as he ignored her and jumped into the pool.

"Nathan." Haley yelled as she splashed him.

"What?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Jamie don't let me go…." Emily giggled as Jamie pulled her closer to the pool as he got the edge he quickly through her into the water, right to Haley. Jamie smiled at his little sister as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jamie was an amazing big brother he was always there for Emily and always took care of her.

"Daddy, Jamie through me in the pool." Emily said as Haley passed her over into Nathan's arms.

"I know but he loves you anyway." Nathan explained as Jamie suddenly jumped into the water splashing water all over his family.

"Jamie." Haley laughed as she pulled her son to her.

"Mom let me go."

"No way."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Jamie said trying to get away.

"Too bad your mine. Now come here and hug your mother." Haley said with a smile.

* * *

After a while in the pool they decided to get out and go change, considering everyone was now in there wet clothes. After Haley changed Emily and started a movie for her in her room Haley slowly walked into their bedroom closing the door behind her.

"It's so cold." Nathan said coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah it is." Haley said striping her clothes off.

"What have I told you about changing in front of me?" Nathan smirked.

"Don't do it unless we have a few hours to spare…..the kids will go to sleep soon and then we'll have some alone time…what do you say?" Haley asked as she pressed her bare chest to his.

"I say hell yes."

"I love you." Haley whispered as she gently kissed him.

"I love you too hales." Nathan said kissing her back; he slowly pulled away as he heard his children in the next room.

"Jamie stop tickling me." Emily giggled.

"We better get in there." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah let me change and I'll meet you in there." Haley smiled with a quick kiss.

They truly were happy and healed of all bruised Hearts and Bodies.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading you guys are amazing readers. You always kept me going...I hope you all check out my new stories...they be up soon. Thanks again for reading**


End file.
